


Unsettled

by KittyKatja



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fluff, I'm making this up as I go, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Isekai, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Praise Kink, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, WandaVision spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatja/pseuds/KittyKatja
Summary: Emmie Lewis led a simple life. She worked and went home, doing everything she was supposed to do. Then one day her entire studio apartment flooded with red light and she was somewhere new. Somewhere she had never been before. Now she's trapped new with people that she was sure didn't exist before.Basically this is an Isekai where Wanda fucked up the multiverse.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Name?

Dark gray eyes hiding behind a bouncy mess of red curls stared back at him as he shoved the tray of food through the door. He didn’t like this, seeing someone who had done no obvious wrong as far as anyone could tell locked behind a cell door. Doctor Strange had said there was no other way around it until they were completely sure of the entirety of the ramifications of what Wanda had done. Still, this seemed _wrong_. The girl – woman really – moved to take the tray and curled up on the cot with the lunch tray. She was short, by his judgement she probably stood around five foot two with curvaceous hips and an ample breast. It was definitely pleasing to look at even though he knew he shouldn’t be looking at someone who was being held captive like this. Still, he couldn’t help but stare at her.

“Bucky?” A voice came from behind him., turning he saw Steve standing there. “How’s that one doing?”

“Subject 42 is doing just fine. Still doesn’t seem to want to talk according to Strange.” Bucky sighed. “Something seems different about her. She doesn’t seem like the new Pietro, or the others that came through.”

Steve nodded, looking in at the woman as she ate the sandwich that had been provided her. She was sitting with her legs crossed on the cot, staring at the food as if she knew she was being watched and was intentionally averting her gaze. Steve crossed his arms, taking her in. “Won’t talk at all?”

Bucky shook his head, mimicking Steve’s pose. “Nope. Strange said she seems scared of him. She doesn’t seem to react to me, Clint, or apparently you. Loki says she stays far away from the door when he brings her things.”

There was a stack of books in her cell that Loki had provided her, apparently he had mentioned that he knew how difficult it was to be locked up, whether one was guilty or not, and felt she needed some type of entertainment to help her through her confinement. The books looked pretty much untouched except for one that was a history of the Norse gods on earth. Steve sighed. “I wish there was some way we could break through to her that we won’t hurt her.”

“Well, we could start by not having her locked in a cage when the only thing she had done is exist.”

Steve sighed. “You know S.W.O.R.D. views her as a liability since she doesn’t appear to have come from anywhere that they can find on Earth.”

Bucky nodded. “I know, and she won’t talk.” He sighed. “Maybe instead of Strange doing it you should. You’re Captain-Fucking-America.”

Laughing Steve shook his head. “No, I don’t think she’ll talk to me either. I don’t know what it’s going to take.”

The gray eyes flitted up at them as she carried the tray back and stuck it through the door. Bucky grabbed it with a heavy sigh and walked it back to the kitchen. Mystery girl was the only one who hadn’t talked. The rest were incredibly talkative, mutants is what they called themselves. None of them recognized her any more than S.W.O.R.D technology. All Bucky knew was that he felt a pull towards her.

~*~*~*~*~

Curling up more on the cot, she tried to avoid the eyes that were staring at her through the glass. Both men were intimidating to see with their broad shoulders, sharp blue eyes, and scrutinizing looks. They didn’t talk to her at least, they merely provided the food and left. The ones who talked to her scared her. With their desire to know about her and where she came from was disconcerting. What did they mean where did she come from? She was from Earth. This seemed like earth except something seemed off about it.

It had been almost two weeks since her world had turned upside down. Everything had shimmered a bright red and she found herself in a park instead of in her house. She was sitting on a bench dressed in the same jeans and shirt that she had been in at her house. Blinking a few times, she hadn’t been able to move when a group of men were on her. Someone was shouting about this was the source of the anomaly. Confusion overwhelmed her and she felt panic as guns were pointed at her, words were shouted. Slowly she had raised her hands and felt her chest tightening. An all too familiar panic attack had taken her, and she passed out.

Waking up in the back of a van with her hands zip tied and a man in an actual cape was staring at her. “Ah, you are awake. What is your name?” She blinked a few times, trying to avoid his gray eyes. Swallowing she tried to curl up a bit more into herself. He frowned. “You don’t look like anything is medically wrong with you. Where are you from?”

The entire drive to wherever he was taking her he peppered her with questions. Avoiding answering him she stayed silent, trying to look around. It was only the two of them in the back, the men with guns weren’t there. Something about him seemed familiar and it scared her. Everything was drastically strange and different even though it seemed the same.

Her memories jumped back to the present as the man with the long black hair and ocean-colored eyes showed up. It had been several hours, and the other two broad shouldered men were gone. It must be evenings because it was _him_. The one who tried to talk to her and bring her books. It was if he knew something about her. Slipping her dinner tray through the slot, under it was something he hadn’t brought her before – a newspaper. Eyes widening, she grabbed both, setting the tray aside and reading the headline on the newspaper.

Expecting it to be _The New York Times_ she felt herself getting lightheaded as she read on the top, very clearly, said _The Daily Bugle._ That was impossible for her to be holding. _The Daily Bugle_ was a fake paper made for comic books. She glanced over the headline which was talking about some sort of anomaly that had occurred, it didn’t make sense to her. She looked back up at the man who was smirking at her this time.

“Tell me your name, little bird.” He always asked the same question in the same way. It was phrased as a statement, a command but it was a question in her opinion.

This time her mouth floundered, trying to find her voice. The name came out before she could stop herself as she stared at this newspaper that shouldn’t be real. “Emmie.” Her eyes darted up to meet his. “Emmie Lewis.” Swallowing thickly, finally talking after almost two weeks of silence was difficult.

His eyes lit up. “Excellent! Emmie Lewis, that is wonderful. Where are you from Emmie?”

Emmie couldn’t stop herself now that she had talked. She moved to the door, staring up at him through the glass. “I’m from Texas. Dallas. What…what happened to me?”

“There was a magical anomaly that transferred you to a small town in New Jersey. Do you know where you are?” She shook her head. “The newspaper seemed to shake something in you. What does it mean to you?”

“This is fictional.” Her words came out softly, she didn’t even believe it herself as she said it. “It’s a movie prop.”

Chuckling he shook his head. “No, little bird, this is our real news.”

Emmie looked down at the paper clutched in her hands. “No, _The Daily Bugle_ is from Spider-Man comics.” Her reality was shifting. Everything was blurring again and she felt that familiar tug of her panic attack threatening to pull her back under. “This isn’t real.” The words came out barely a whisper.

Brows furrowing, he opened the door. “Little bird…” He grabbed her and all she registered was he felt cool to the touch before she was gasping for air. “Shh, shh.” Words were garbled above her as he spoke. Emmie tried to force herself to register what was being said but she couldn’t focus on it. There was shouting, he was calling for someone else. Vaguely, as if she was underwater, she registered that the presence of the first person she met was here. What did he say his name was?

Emmie was trying to find a way to ground herself when suddenly there was a prick in her arm and she felt herself slipping under after a few seconds. It had to be an anti-anxiety drug. She felt herself calming after minutes and she looked up to see the two broad shouldered men at the door, the caped man next to her, and the guy with ocean eyes still holding her. Blinking slowly, she whispered. “Captain America, Sergeant Barnes, Doctor Strange, and…Loki.” Her eyes flitted to each of them as she spoke.

Steve spoke up. “Loki what did you do?”

“I gave her a newspaper.” Loki said softly. “I thought if she could see the news she might start talking, but she thinks the news is a fake.”

“What?”

Emmie went to speak again but she was pulled from Loki’s arms by Bucky and placed back on her cot. Bucky spoke again. “We agreed we wouldn’t give her stuff like that, Loki.”

Loki shrugged. “It got her to talk. Her name is Emmie Lewis.”

“That’s a start.” Strange said. “Emmie can you still hear me?”

Emmie looked at him and nodded. “I hear you. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme.” Her words were slurring as she fell under the drug that he had given her.

Sighing, Strange turned to the group. “Well, we will have to wait until she comes back around.”

The men left the room, locking her back into her little cage. Emmie wrapped around the pillow, trying to find an anchor for herself. Slipping under the medication she fell into the blissful sleep that only a benzodiazepine could give you.

~*~*~*~*~

“So, she’s obviously not from our version of whatever this is.” Steve said. “But she knows about us.”

Dr. Strange nodded. “It would seem so. I’ll try and talk to her more when she wakes up. She knew my official title which makes her a liability as far as I’m concerned.”

“She thinks we are comic book characters.” Loki stated.

They all fell silent, arms crossed as the four men tried to decide how to handle the situation. Sam came in and observed the room. “What’s going on?”

Bucky looked at him. “The girl spoke.”

Sam looked shocked. “I thought she’d never speak. What’d she say?”

“She thinks we’re fictional.” Steve said. “Her name is Emmie Lewis though.”

“Fictional?”

“Comic book characters.”

“Aren’t you technically one?”

Steve shot Sam a look and shook his head, causing everyone but Loki to chuckle. Loki disappeared from the room again, heading back to check on her. Emmie was asleep, curled around her pillow like one does a stuffed animal. Leaning on the door, he watched her sleep for a lot longer than he probably should. He turned, folding his arms as he leaned against the door. What did she know about them? What version of the truth did she have?

~*~*~

Emmie woke feeling blurry around the edges. Sitting up slowly she looked up to see that she was alone, no guard watching her or ready to give her food. Shaking her head, she mumbled to herself, “You dreamed that Emmie. You’re in isolation, of course your imagination is getting to you.”

Slowly she moved to the door, getting on her tiptoes to look through the glass. She put her hand to her mouth as she saw Steve and Bucky walking towards her door. It hadn’t been a dream, or she was still dreaming. She backed away from the door, shaking a little as the door opened and Steve came in. “Emmie?”

“Captain?” She whispered, slowly as if testing the waters.”

“Just call me, Steve, please.”

Emmie closed her eyes and swallowed hard, trying to keep herself grounded. She couldn’t afford another panic attack. “Steve R-rogers?” He nodded. “The one who fought Nazi’s and Red Skull?” Emmie’s knees went weak when he nodded, and she nearly collapsed. He caught her, easing her down to the floor.

“We’re going to move you to other, more secure quarters. Bucky and I are, that is.”

“More secure? Where am I?”

“Right now you are in the hands of S.W.O.R.D. But they are turning you over to the Avengers.”

“Wh-wh-why?” Emmie tried to take in the fact that she was being held by this American Dream and her head began to swim. Looking up she locked eyes with Bucky who gave her a soft, reassuring smile.

Bucky spoke this time. “You will be safer with us than in a government agency. You’re not a liability to S.W.O.R.D. but…” His words trailed off.

“I’m a liability to you because…” She didn’t know how to say it. Steve lifted her up to her feet.

“Exactly. We can’t risk you getting in the hands of whatever is left of HYDRA.”

“They’re _real_? This is fucking _real?”_ Emmie gripped the strong arms that were holding her up and made a whimpering noise. “This can’t be real. I’m from Earth. Normal earth. You are fictional…”

“Doctor Strange is going to explain what happened to you back at base. But first we have to get you there.” Bucky said.

Steve practically carried her out of the building, she didn’t have anything else to say. Putting her in the back of a van where Loki, Clint, and Doctor Strange were waiting. She felt awkward knowing who she was sitting next to. Loki scooted next to her. “Little Bird, it will be okay. We are taking you some place safe.”

Emmie mumbled. “It’s hard to take words of consolation from the God of Mischief and the Prince of Lies.”

Loki arched an eyebrow at her, chuckling. “I am full of mischief, but I am not lying right now.” He smirked at her and Emmie felt her heart skip because of how positively charming it was. Shaking her head, she looked down at the ground, she refused to be charmed by a superhero. Or a super villain. But he was with the heroes, so what did that make him? Questions swirled in her head like a storm and she put her head in her hands. Loki’s arm was around her, stroking her arm softly.

Doctor Strange spoke up. “Breath, Emmie. When we get to the compound everything will begin to make sense I think.”

Emmie gave a choked laugh. “I doubt that, Doctor.”

It was a long drive, Clint tried to make light conversation, but Emmie wouldn’t bite, not until she knew what was happening. Once they were at the compound, they led her inside to a conference room where she sat in an overly comfortable leather chair and saw technology that she was sure was a dream around her. Doctor Strange started talking slowly. “Wanda Maximoff recently pulled several people from different…universes.” Emmie blinked at him. “She didn’t mean to from what we can tell, she is grieving the loss of a loved one. However, she did it and that is what brought you here. I assume like Pietro you saw a red light before you were found in that park.”

Emmie nodded. “Yea. And then you and a bunch of people with guns were there saying I was an anomaly.”

Doctor Strange nodded. “Yes. That’s correct. We thought you were from the same universe at Pietro, but it appears you are from a different one.”

Looking around the room, Emmie took in the men who were staring at her. “So, I’m from a boring universe.”

A chuckle went through the room and Loki leaned into her. “Well now you’re in an interesting one.”

Emmie looked at him and then turned back to see Bucky watching intently. Almost as if he didn’t trust something about Loki. Emmie looked down at the table. “So what happens now?”

Steve spoke up. “For now you stay here, we’ll have a room put together for you and Agent Hill will get you some clothes and everything you could need. You’ll stay here until we know that you are no longer a threat to us.”

Emmie nodded. “I guess I don’t really have a choice.”


	2. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmie goes shopping, then Wanda causes her to experience The Bad Place again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I meant to have this out last week, but like, I live in Texas. So I didn't have power for four days. Sorry about that, y'all.

Emmie stood in the middle of the store feeling very confused as Agent Hill and Pepper Potts picked out clothing for her with very little say from her. They merely asked if she liked something or not and it went over her arm. Bucky was following behind as the security detail for the “mission” as Captain had annoyingly called it and she was feeling a little anxious about him following behind her. Pepper brought over a gorgeous sweater dress and held it up. “What do you think of this, Emmie?”

Emmie took it in and nodded. “I like it a lot.” It was a beautiful pale blue with a matching gold belt. “I um, this is a lot, Miss Potts.”

“It’s Mrs. Stark.” Pepper corrected gently. “And you can call me Pepper.” She smiled at Emmie and went to find a pair of matching tights for the dress.

Emmie nearly stumbled as the dress was added to the mountain of clothes that Pepper was picking out for her. “I, okay, Pepper.” They shopped for the entire afternoon and Emmie could feel Bucky watching her more closely than he did the other two. As if he felt she needed more protection. Bucky walked up to Emmie and took several of the bags off her hands. “Aren’t you security detail?” She said softly.

“Yes, but you clearly need some help with all these bags.” He smiled at her, not taking no for an answer as he pried several of the bags off her hands. They made their way to the car and he tucked everything into the trunk neatly, Emmie watched closely slightly worried that these expensive clothes that Pepper had _insisted_ on would be ruined. “Come on, into the back seat with you.”

Agent Hill took the front seat while Emmie and Pepper climbed into the back of the car. Pepper talked pleasantly to Emmie on the way back. Emmie didn’t know how to respond, but kept her tone polite and cautious as she divulged the answers to Peppers questions which were mostly about what her world had been like. The same questions that Doctor Strange had asked her. Part of her found herself wishing that they weren’t so interested in her world and more interested in her.

They arrived at the compound in a decent amount of time, no conflict occurring. Bucky insisted on carrying all of Emmie’s new bags of clothes and shoes to her rooms. Feeling too shy to tell him she could handle it, she allowed him to carry everything up. Once her tiny living area was full of bags she just stared at them. Bucky smiled. “Need some help putting things away?”

Emmie bit her lip and shook her head. “No. I think I can handle it Sergeant Barnes.”

“Please, call me Bucky.”

Emmie didn’t know what to do with everyone expecting her to be so informal with them. She wrapped her arms around herself and glanced up at him through the red curls that had fallen out of the ponytail she was wearing. “I, I can handle it myself, B-bucky.”

Emmie swallowed hard when he directed his smile at her. It was glistening and it made her feel warm all over. The feeling she felt made her want to shake herself and snap out of it. She had to tell herself there was no way James Buchannan Barnes would be interested in someone like her. Emmie knew how the characters were and how different could it be?

Bucky nodded. “Alright, Emmie.” Bucky turned and left her alone with the piles of clothes. Sighing she began to put them away.

It took Emmie the better part of two hours to put everything away, making sure to take care of the pricier pieces that Pepper had insisted upon. Once she was finished, she headed down to the common area to scavenge for food. Steve had told her that anything in the communal kitchen was up for grabs and was always well stocked. Emmie dug through the fridge for a moment before she pulled out the items to make herself a quick sandwich. The idea appealed to her cause she could go and hide away again and try to find her bearings by reading the newspapers that Loki had kept giving her.

Putting the finishing touches on the turkey sandwich she turned to find Loki leaning against the door frame. He was grinning at her almost mischievously but not quite. “Hello, little bird.” Something about Loki set Emmie on edge. It wasn’t that he did anything overly unsettling, it was just that he was interested in her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. Emmie sat down, avoiding eye contact with the god as she began to nibble at her food. “How was your day?”

Emmie’s grey eyes flitted up to him and then back down to her plate. “Fine.” Her voice came out barely a whisper. “Agent Hill and Mrs. Stark took me shopping.”

Loki smiled again, pulling a chair out and sitting across from her. “Do not let Pepper hear you call her Mrs. Stark. She still very much enjoys being Pepper.” He chuckled and leaned back in the chair; Emmie could feel his gaze on her. “So you got some clothes, I presume?”

Emmie nodded and taking another bite of her sandwich. “Yes.”

Loki fell silent for a few minutes, watching her. “So, little bird, tell me what I must do to get you to talk more.”

“I don’t know why you want me to talk.” Setting her sandwich down she folded her hands in her lap. “Doctor Strange is trying to find a way to send me back. He and Wanda think I shouldn’t be here.”

Loki hummed. “It sounds like _you_ do not wish to go back.” Emmie glanced up at him and found his eyes watching her closely. It was true, she didn’t want to go back. Her life back home had not been pleasant and here there were actual superheroes who fixed problems. Opting to say nothing she looked down at her lap again, fidgeting.

Loki opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted as Bucky came into the room. “There you are Emmie.” Emmie looked up and her mouth went dry like it did every time Bucky came around. He was wearing a blue Henley shirt with the buttons undone and a pair of dark washed jeans. His hair was cropped shorter than it had been this morning and Emmie took him in, feeling her heart skip a few beats when he gave a small smile. “Doctor Strange and Wanda were looking for you. They wanted to see how you are settling in.”

“Oh! I um, yes.” Emmie took her plate and put it in the sink. “Bye, Loki.” She tried to keep the air of melancholy out of her tone, but it was there and both men exchanged a glance that she caught, turning her gaze to the floor to follow Bucky.

~*~*~

“Bucky.”

“Loki.”

“I think that Strange and Maximoff are going about this the wrong way.”

“Why do you say that?”

Loki let out a heavy sigh. “I do not think the little bird wishes to go back.”

Bucky’s arms crossed. “She doesn’t belong here.” He said it matter-of-factly, almost as if it was a rehearsed response.

“I see Steve has been talking to you.”

Bucky relaxed a fraction of an inch. “Loki, what are you thinking.”

Loki glanced into the observation room where Emmie was. Wanda was trying to channel whatever powers had brought the poor girl here to send her back with Doctor Strange’s help. It wasn’t going well. “I am only thinking.”

Bucky sighed and changed his position, so he had one arm leaned against the glass. “What can we do?” Emmie suddenly burst into tears as Wanda’s magic failed and instead defaulted to it’s origins, causing her to live a nightmare apparently. Bucky tensed up and the door to the room flew open as Steve came in, ending the experiment before Bucky could. “Let me rephrase my question. What do you need me to do?”

Loki smirked this time, turning his back to lean against the glass as Bucky watched Steve carry Emmie out. “I think we need to find out if Emmie even wants to go back.”

Bucky nodded. “She barely talks, how do we get her to tell us that?”

“I think one of us should try and get her alone. Preferably you. You can probably relate the most to her, being a man out of time as it were.”

“By that logic, Steve could do it.”

“Yes, but Steve thinks she needs to go back.”

Bucky let out a long, heavy sigh. “I’ll see what I can do.” He turned and left the room, leaving behind a rather satisfied Loki. Bucky went to the other room where Steve was coaxing a glass of water and a pill into Emmie. Emmie glanced up at Bucky and suddenly began to shake a little more, taking the pill from Steve. Bucky’s brows furrowed as he wondered what she could have seen that would make her more terrified of him.

Steve looked up. “Hey Buck. Did you watch?”

“Watch Wanda fail again, yes I did.” Steve gave Bucky a look that said not now and turned his attention back to Emmie. “Steve, can I talk to Emmie? Alone?”

Steve looked at him confused. “I mean, yeah…I just gave her a Xanax on Doctor Strange’s orders, so she’ll probably be a little loopy here soon.”

Bucky nodded. “I understand.” He watched his best friend leave the room and then turned back to Emmie who was looking up at him with those beautiful eyes she had. “Emmie, tell me the truth, doll. You don’t wanna go back do you?”

Emmie stared at Bucky for what felt like an eternity, trying to slow her breathing a bit more. She slowly shook her head in the negative and hugged herself tighter than she already was, beginning to rock a smidgen. “I really do not want to go back.” She looked up at Bucky. “I’m from a world with barely any hope.” Her voice came out a bare whisper and Bucky had to lean in to hear her clearly.

Bucky crouched in front of her and began to rub her upper arms. “Emmie, did you tell Doctor Strange and Wanda that?” Emmie nodded. “What did they say?”

“That it doesn’t matter, I don’t belong here.”

Bucky frowned. “Do you want to belong here?”

Emmie’s eyes darted to his and then quickly away. “I mean, yea. It’s nice here. You guys actually save things.”

Bucky sensed a story behind her words, something he knew better than to scratch at right now. He nodded and squeezed her upper arms. “I’ll figure out something, Emmie.”

Emmie stared at him, her eyes full of shock and wonder. “What?”

“I will figure it out, Emmie.”

Bucky stood and left the room, leaving her alone as he went to find Loki to hammer out a plan.

~*~

Emmie vaguely remembered Pepper escorting her up to her room and hearing Tony talk about something to do with the energy that Wanda let out and Doctor Strange going along with it. They mentioned maybe talking to Hank and Hope Pym in to look at the issue as well. Emmie sighed, her brain was fogged over from the Xanax, which was a good thing, because what Wanda had made her imagine had been horrible. Wanda had made her relive her worst memory.

Emmie curled up into the bed that Pepper set her on, waiting until she left the small quarters that Emmie had been given to cry. She wrapped herself into her pillow and even though she was sure that Doctor Strange was giving her enough benzos to sedate a horse, she still felt. Crying herself to sleep, she fell into a drug ladened dream that mixed her good and bad.

Waking around 6 a.m., she sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. Remembering what Bucky had said she frowned. What had he been getting at? And why did he care? Emmie remembered him watching her when she was in the S.W.O.R.D. facility intently. When he was on guard, he hardly took his eyes off of her. Yet, he didn’t concern her as much as Loki’s prying gaze did. Shaking her head, she decided both of them were just odd in reality.

Turning on the shower to as hot as she could stand, she stood under the water trying to wipe the negative feelings off of her. Trying to get rid of the thoughts and images that Wanda had forced upon her again. Emmie scrubbed at her skin until the pale color was a reddish pink, knowing that she was probably doing some damage to her skin. She didn’t care though; the memory of _his_ touch was back thanks to Wanda and she couldn’t get rid of it now. Emmie felt the tears form in her eyes again as she tried to fight a flashback.

Sinking to the bottom of the shower she let the steamy water fall over her, knowing deep down that the water was too hot for her to be in it, but not caring because the pain brought her to the here and now instead of to the bad place. Emmie didn’t know how long she was like that, dissociating from the world and trying to get back to that void of nothingness that had been her normal in the previous life.

The shower door suddenly whipped open and she vaguely registered what felt like freezing cold metal pull her quickly out of the water. “Emmie? Emmie!” She blinked a couple of times hearing her name and feeling herself be shaken gently. Looking up she saw those blue eyes that had watched her for two weeks in the facility.

“Bucky?” She whispered.

Bucky was wrapping her in a towel, trying to help her maintain her modesty. “I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for an hour. You missed breakfast.” Emmie suddenly flushed as she came back from her dissociation fully. Wrapping the towel tightly around herself, she licked her lips and looked up at him. He had set her on the floor and was fully cradling her wet body against his, trying to dry her off gently. “That shower was way too hot, Emmie.”

“I…I know.” Was all she could muster to say.

Bucky sighed, tucking the towel tighter in for her as he sensed her discomfort. “Something in your world went horribly wrong, didn’t it, doll?” Emmie just nodded as he pulled her in, ducking her head against his solid chest. “I know a thing or two about stuff going horribly wrong. I won’t let them put you back in a bad situation.”

Emmie felt something new radiate off of Bucky that enveloped her. She felt safe here, tucked between his legs and against his chest. Feeling like she could trust him she pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes. “Bucky, don’t say something like that. I’m not…I’m not worth problems.”

Bucky pushed her wet hair out of her face and studied her for a moment. “It won’t be a problem, doll.”

Emmie let herself be pulled back down as Bucky soothed her, pulling her away from the PTSD flashback she had with his arm and voice. He was telling her a silly story about Steve before the serum, in the 1930s when they were teenagers. It was bringing her back around slowly. She jumped, however, when a voice spoke from the doorway. “There you are, little bird. We were worried about you.” Becoming even _more_ aware of her state of dress she looked between the two of them and then snuggled back down into Bucky because it felt safe. Loki smiled at her. “Sergeant Barnes, I’m ready to proceed with the plan if you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments = love language guys.


	3. A God and A Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Loki, and Emmie go on an adventure

Emmie came out of the bedroom wearing an oversized green sweater that hung down to her knees over a t-shirt and a pair of tight black leggings. A pair of black boots that came up to her knee completed the outfit. Hair was blow dried and hanging in fluffy, red curls around her face. Stepping into the small sitting area of her living quarters she looked at the two men. Bucky was sitting on the couch and Loki was standing. Apparently Bucky had went and changed because he was no longer in sopping wet clothes. He was wearing dark jeans, a very tight t-shirt, and his leather jacket. Loki was in a black suit with a black scarf and a black jacket hung over the back of the chair.

“Little bird.” Loki gave her that same smile that was full of something she couldn’t place. It made her feel like a bird in a cage being watched by a cat.

Bucky looked up at her. “Have a seat, doll.”

Emmie swallowed hard, her brain registering that both of them were using pet names at her. She understood Loki’s, she had been a bird in a cage and the nickname just stuck. Bucky’s, however, set her a little on edge. It had an air of familiarity and flirtatiousness that she tried to avoid. Sitting down on the opposite end of the couch from Bucky, trying to make herself as small as possible. She looked up at both of them before speaking softly. “What did you mean by a plan?”

Loki studied her quietly before he spoke. “Well, Bucky says you told him you did not wish to go back to your world. I, for one, do not wish for Strange and Wanda to keep doing experiments on you as they seem to cause you some great distress.” Emmie glanced at Bucky and then looked back up at the god who continued. “So the two of us were thinking of taking you to a secure location away from this until we can get some common sense in the two of them.”

Emmie began to play with the sleeves of her sweater, biting her lip, and looking down at her lap. “I mean, that sounds like a wonderful idea, but Tony helps them, and I thought that Stark could track anything, anywhere.”

“That’s where I come in.” Bucky said, a little sternly. “I can evade most of the cameras until we’re out and on top of that I know of a secure location upstate. It was used in my…” He trailed off and shook his head. “I’ve used it before, and no one knows of it. I haven’t even told Steve.”

Emmie looked at Bucky this time. She was trying to decide if she should trust these two. Her knowledge of them was one was the Winter Soldier who had been made objectively good and the other was a god of mischief. She knew that Steve, Tony, Strange, and Wanda _meant_ well, but their methods were horrifying. Subjecting her to Wanda’s magic was making her want to go home less and less, and she hadn’t even wanted to go there. Especially once she came to grips that this was a world of superheroes.

“Emmie, darling, you do not have to say yes. You can stay here in the relative safety of the Avengers compound.” Loki said softly, his hands going into his pockets.

Emmie nodded. “I do _not_ want Wanda in my head anymore. It’s bad enough having my own anxieties and problems without having to relive them every day.”

Before Emmie had even finished her second sentence, Bucky was headed into her bedroom, a duffle bag in hand. Watching as he began throwing the warmer selections of clothes into the bag for her, she went to say something but couldn’t find the words. She was astonished that both of them had been so sure that she would say yes.

Loki pulled his jacket on, adjusting his clothing. “I’m going to have to use some magic on you to get you out, little bird.”

Emmie looked up at him, shrinking a little. “You’re not going to…read my mind, are you?” She whispered it.

Loki froze and looked at her, he had not been expecting her to say that. He knelt in front of her and took her hands into his. “Little bird, you know that I can do that?” Emmie nodded. “Then know this, I would not use it on you unless you granted me permission.” Emmie tried to focus on her breathing, having Loki this close to her was spiking her anxiety a little. “I am only going to use my illusionary magic on you, make it appear that me and Sergeant Barnes are leaving alone.”

Emmie nodded. “Okay. I’ve learned over the past few days that I don’t like anyone in my head.” Her soft gray eyes turned up to lock with his intense green and she swallowed hard. She felt like she was being swallowed up by him.

“Sergeant Barnes and I are going to do our best to make sure that does not occur anymore.”

Emmie gave a small smile and Loki smiled back. Bucky spoke up from behind them. “I got what she should need packed.” Turning around, she now understood the duffle bag was to look like it was Bucky’s. Bucky was all business as he set the bag down, zipping up his jacket. “Are we ready?”

Loki nodded and stood up, offering his hand to Emmie to help her stand. Emmie took it, standing slowly. “Just stay next to me, little bird.”

Emmie licked her lips and then nodded. “Okay, Loki.” He waved his hands and a shimmer of green energy seemed to envelope her. Bucky whistled as she appeared to disappear.

It was a good thirty minutes before Emmie was secure in the backseat of a black sedan. Three duffle bags were stored in the trunk and she was sat in the middle, Loki in the passenger seat, and Bucky driving. Bucky had a tight grip on the wheel, obviously focused while Loki was taking in the scenery as they waited to get out of range. Emmie fidgeted with her sweater, staying silent in the backseat.

Loki glanced back at her. “You need not be afraid. You can talk if you would like.”

Emmie nodded in understanding. “I know. I don’t want to distract Bucky.”

Bucky glanced up in the rearview mirror, taking her in. “Doll, you’re not distracting me if you want to talk.”

“Thank you for doing this. I know it puts you at odds with your teammates.”

“It does, but as someone who had their head fucked with _a lot_ , I disagree with their methods and Steve knows that.”

The remainder of the drive was mostly silent, Loki attempted to make conversation, but Bucky was too on edge. He was in his spy mode, making sure that Emmie hid at the right spots when they passed traffic cameras. It took them about two hours to reach the safe house Bucky had mentioned. It wasn’t terribly far from the Avengers compound which worried Emmie. “Bucky, isn’t this too close?”

Bucky shook his head. “Not at all, like I said they don’t even know about it.” They pulled down an unpaved path, driving through a heavily wooded area. Emmie was on the edge of her seat as they drove through the woods for a good fifteen minutes, finally pulling up to a small log cabin. It had a stone fireplace and looked like it couldn’t be bigger than two rooms total. “Here we are, it’ll be a tight fit until I can convince Steve to calm the other two about sending you back…”

Emmie watched as snow began to softly fall, turning the little cabin into a piece of winter wonderland. “Okay.”

Loki helped her out of the car and she looked around in awe. Loki smiled down at her. “Little bird, have you not seen snow before?”

Emmie flushed a little. “Not in person, no.” She stuck her bare hand out and caught a few of the snowflakes, causing both of the men to chuckle at her. Glancing up at them she gave a shy smile as Bucky led them into the cabin. “I’m from Texas, it doesn’t snow there.”

“Well, if the forecast was right, there’s supposed to be three inches today.” Bucky opened the door and let her in first. “Here we are. I’ll make a run to the small town the other way here in a minute to get the supplies we need. There’s a cord of wood already on the back porch so I can start that first.”

Emmie looked around at the snug cabin. There was a beat-up couch on a threadbare rug in front of the fire. There was no television or phone, but a shelf full of books that looked older than Emmie. The kitchen was simply a gas stove, a refrigerator, and two small counters. There was a small staircase that led up to a loft where there was a queen-sized bed with old, dusty quilts on it. Emmie began walking around, taking everything in slowly. The restroom was by the door that led out to the back patio where there was a large pile of chopped wood just as Bucky had said.

Emmie turned to find both the men watching her, to see how she was handling it. “Like I said, snug fit. But it’s off the grid, the only electricity runs off a generator. I’ll get some gas for it while I’m in town. Let me get a fire started for you two.” Bucky stepped past Emmie to the back porch, gathering the wood. Loki turned and went to grab the three bags, carrying them in with ease. Emmie stepped out of Bucky’s way, watching him clean the fireplace before starting a roaring fire for them. “I hope you don’t freeze, doll. We’ll do our best to keep it warm.”

Emmie smiled at him. “This is so…cool.” Bucky looked up at her in shock. She giggled, putting her hand over her mouth. “I’m in a spies safehouse. With two superheroes.”

“I’m hardly a hero.” Loki said dryly as he set the bags in the loft area.

Emmie looked up at him wide-eyed. “But you are. It _was_ you who showed up with the ship to save all of your people during Ragnarok, wasn’t it?”

Loki stared at her. “I forget you know things you probably should not say out loud.”

Emmie put her hand over her mouth as Bucky looked at Loki. “It was _you_ who saved the Asgardians?”

“I helped.”

Emmie’s voice came out a soft whisper. “I’m sorry Loki.”

Loki gave her a small smile. “It’s okay, little bird. I feel we’re going to learn a lot about each other in these tight quarters over the next few days or weeks.”

~*~*~

Bucky came back a few hours later with groceries, fuel for the generator, and a few other supplies he thought they might need. Loki helped carry everything in as Bucky filled the generator, getting it to kick in with ease. Emmie was staring out the window as the snow was layering everything in white. Bucky came in and made sure the fridge kicked in and looked at Emmie staring at the snow. He smiled at the soft expression on her face, full of awe. It reminded him of a little kid watching snow for the first time they would remember.

Walking up slowly so as to not scare her, he put his arm on the window frame, leaning in to look out. Emmie glanced at him. “It’s so pretty.”

Bucky laughed. “I’m probably jaded, I grew up with the stuff. It’ll get old fast.”

Emmie was looking up at him, with that same soft sense of awe still on her face. “Thank you, Bucky.”  
“Don’t thank me just yet, it was Loki’s idea. I just happen to know where there are old spy outposts.”

“Yes, but without that information I’d probably still be back at the compound.”

Bucky nodded. “That’s true. Let’s help Loki put the stuff away, yea? I’ll teach you how to make a snowman tomorrow.” Emmie turned and saw Loki watching them. She nodded and walked over helping him store the items that needed the fridge or the freezer while Bucky stashed the pantry items. Bucky had bought enough supplies to last a week. “I hope this stuff is up to your tastes, Emmie.”

Emmie gave him a small smile. “It’ll all be just fine, Bucky.”

Bucky glanced over at Loki who seemed to have a curious look on his face. When he caught Bucky’s eyes, he grinned. “What about my tastes, Sergeant Barnes?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Loki.”

Loki laughed and Emmie looked between them. “What did I miss?”

“Nothing, doll. Nothing at all.”

Once the food was put away, Emmie set about to rinsing the few dishes that were in the cabin and making a small lunch for the three of them. Bucky smiled as he watched her, there was a part of him, deep down, that still loved seeing a woman be domestic. He knew now that it was ingrained misogyny and he fought against the stereotypes on the daily. It had always been easier for Steve because he viewed everyone as equal. Bucky, however, had a weakness for a dame who would take care of him. Emmie was on her tiptoes, reaching something off the top shelf. He moved in a flash, helping her get it down, his chest pressing against her back.

“Don’t hurt yourself. Loki and I are here to help.”

Loki looked up from the couch, where he was reading one of the old books that were on the shelves. “I am?”

Bucky shot him a glare. “Yes, you are.”

“Um, Bucky, you have me uh…pinned.” Emmie’s voice came out shyly. Loki made a noise from the couch that sounded like a snort.

Bucky jumped back, nearly hitting the counter. “Sorry, doll.” He watched as she took the item from his hand, her face was flushed and she had a small tremor. “I didn’t…trigger you did I?”

Emmie flushed a brighter color of red and shook her head. “No, Bucky.”

Bucky reached out with his flesh arm, tucking a curl behind her ear. “Good.” He grazed her cheek with his hand before retreating to the couch to sit next to Loki. Loki had an arched eyebrow, having watched them closely. Bucky adjusted himself on the couch, making sure to look away from Loki. Having Emmie in his arms this morning had been scary because of her potential injuries. Her being pressed against him just now had been lovely and felt like something he hadn’t felt since the war.

~*~

Evening closed in around them and the awkward question of who would sleep where came up. Emmie fidgeted. “I can sleep on the couch…” Bucky was unpacking the extra blankets he had picked up from Target, unfolding them.

Bucky shook his head. “No, you’ll sleep upstairs in the loft. I got a sleeping bag for myself and Loki can have the couch.”

Emmie frowned. “But, you and Loki could share the bed upstairs, and I’ll take the couch. Then no one is uncomfortable.”

Bucky chuckled. “I spent several months sleeping on a straw mattress in Wakanda. A sleeping bag here in front of a roaring fire will be a luxury for me.”

Loki pouted. “Aw, Sergeant Barnes, are you saying that sharing a bed with me would not be a luxury?” Emmie giggled, putting her hand over her mouth when Bucky glared at Loki. Loki put his hands up innocently. “I am simply wounded that you do not wish to share a bed with me.”

Emmie grabbed her clothes, pulling out a pair of black and red flannel pajamas and disappearing into the bathroom as the two men bickered playfully. The temperature was dropping fast, and she dressed swiftly. The bathroom didn’t get much heat from the fire and was chilly. Emmie came out with a pair of slipper socks in hand. She dashed to the couch to warm up in front of the fire. “Honest, you two. I’m not used to single digit temperatures. I should be nearer the fire.”

Loki looked at her, taking her in. “I think she’s right.”

Bucky frowned. “I want you to be comfortable, doll. That couch is crap.”

Emmie shrugged. “It’s better than what I had back home. I didn’t even have a couch.”

“Oh, are we going to play who had it worse, Olympics?” Bucky’s tone was playful and his blue eyes danced when he said it. “Fine, you can sleep on the couch. I have shared beds with worse company than a god.”

Loki chuckled as he snapped his fingers, his clothes materializing into pajamas and turned to go upstairs. Bucky retreated into the bathroom to change. Emmie grabbed several of the extra blankets, piling them onto the couch with a pillow before burrowing under them. She felt, more than heard, Bucky hover over her for a minute. His fingers brushing her hair lightly. “Tomorrow I’ll show you how to make a snowman.”

Emmie smiled into her pillow, burrowing down as she listened to Bucky trudge up the stairs. The idea of spending time in this cabin with the god and the spy made her pleased. No one had messed with her head today and the two of them had helped keep her demons at bay by entertaining her with Loki’s magic and Bucky’s expansive knowledge. For a brief moment before she fell asleep, Emmie felt hope and warmth flood her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is either going to end up a love triangle or a threesome poly fic. I'm not aiming for that, this plot bunny has a mind of it's own.


	4. Gold Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmie was never a fan of the gold rush, but here it was.

Loki watched from the window of the cabin as Bucky and Emmie worked on a snowman. Emmie’s hair was tied back and covered by a knit hat that somehow made her eyes sparkle. Loki took a sip of his coffee as he watched the two of them intently. They appeared to be almost done when Emmie made a snowball and chucked it at Bucky when he wasn’t looking. Loki chuckled as he watched Bucky turn and chase her through the snow, the snowman forgotten.

They had been holed up in the cabin now for three days, and Loki was quite pleased with how relaxed Emmie had become. She had taken to them almost the way a cat takes to a new owner. Slowly and with caution, but now she seemed full of playful affection. Loki turned from the window and went to make the hot chocolate he had promised to make the two of them when they came in. It was based off of an Asgardian recipe that he remembered and both of them had seemed eager to try it.

Ten minutes passed before Emmie came in the backdoor, kicking her boots free of snow. There was snow in her hair and her cheeks were flushed from running from Bucky. Loki looked past her and saw Bucky coming up the steps behind her, both of them were full on covered in snow. “What in the world happened?”

Emmie huffed. “Bucky tackled me into a snowbank.”

“You deserved it. You almost ruined our hard work on the snowman.” Bucky’s tone was playful.

Emmie giggled as she began pulling off her outer clothes, revealing a blue sweater that clung to her curves, a pair of thick black leggings, and cozy socks. Bucky stripped his outer clothes and went to tend the fire for the two of them to warm up better. “You’re the one who taught me how to make snowballs.”

“Yes, to throw at Loki.”

Loki arched an eyebrow. “And here I had made you two hot chocolate and you were planning an attack on me?”

Emmie looked at Loki and shook her head. “No, Bucky was planning an attack, not me.”

“Snitch.” Bucky said from the fireplace.

Loki laughed. “It seems Little Bird can be bought with a cup of Asgardian hot chocolate.” He held out her cup.

Bucky rolled his eyes as Emmie walked into the kitchen, taking the cup from Loki. “What makes it Asgardian?” She turned her eyes up to him and Loki suppressed the urge to reach out and stroke her cheek, glad for his poker face.

“It has a few drops of Asgardian whiskey in it. Not enough to affect you, but enough for you to get the taste of it and the warmth.”

“Oh.” Emmie looked a little nervous as she folded her hands around the cup and took a sip. Her eyes lit up. “Bucky you gotta try this. It’s delicious!”

Loki smiled as he handed the super soldier his cup. “Yours has a bit more of the whiskey in it.”

Bucky nodded, taking a sip of the drink. “Damn, Loki. Maybe you should be cooking instead of Emmie here.”

Emmie flushed and Loki glanced at her. “I would never take away something that seems to calm Little Bird.” Loki touched her arm lightly as he scooted past her in the tight space. He felt her tense briefly and then relax. She was getting used to the two of them and their casual touches. Loki wasn’t oblivious to the fact that Bucky seemed to really like her. He also wasn’t hiding his own attentions to her. Annoying Doctor Strange had been the priority of getting her away from the compound, but now he realized he liked the little human.

~*~

Emmie watched as Loki moved away from her, his hand caressing her upper arm as he did. His cool touch sent a slight shiver down her spine. She found herself wishing she could let her guard down with them because of they both seemed genuine. Her history, however, wouldn’t let her relax with them fully. Especially when her dreams were full of nightmares and terrors. Just last night she had thought about going up to the loft and climbing into Bucky’s arms to calm them.

Emmie turned and looked at Bucky who was studying her as he sipped his hot chocolate. Her cheeks flushed as he smiled at her. “What’s on your mind doll?”

Shaking her head, she mumbled, “Nothing.” Taking a long sip of the hot chocolate she moved over to the couch, sitting in the middle.

Bucky came over and sat next to her. “Emmie, you can talk to us. Loki and I are going to protect you.”

Emmie folded into herself, clutching the cup to her chest. She looked up at Bucky and then over at Loki who was standing by the fireplace. “Sergeant Barnes is correct, little bird.”

Swallowing thickly, she leaned towards Bucky, not quite touching his side but enough that it was obvious. Glancing at Loki she saw a flash in his eyes that she was certain envy. “I…I hear you say that.” She began, her words coming out slowly. “I just have a hard time trusting…men.”

Bucky’s arm went over the back of the couch, providing her with more room on the couch. Emmie took it, pressing her side against his lightly. “I can understand not trusting people. You can talk when you’re ready.”

Emmie closed her eyes. “Loki can you please sit down?” It took a few seconds, but she felt the couch dip on her other side as he took a seat. She gripped the cup a little tighter as she took another sip. “I want to trust you two though. Y’all were the nicest ones when I was locked up in the S.W.O.R.D facility and the only two Avengers who decided I needed out of that situation.”

Bucky’s arm tensed behind her, she felt it. Her eyes were still closed, and she felt a soft hand on her knee. Loki spoke first. “Emmie, really when you’re ready.”

“I think…I’m ready.” She forced her eyes open and looked at him. Eyes were already getting wet from what she knew she was about to say. Both men were silent as they listened to Emmie unload what life for her had been like on her earth. “I’m 25 and I only had one relationship. Um, it was really bad.” Emmie looked at the floor, trying to not focus on the hand that had moved to her shoulder or the hand that was gripping her knee a little tighter. “He would…beat me and rape me.” A tear fell and the hand on her knee moved, brushing it away. “That’s what I was having to relive every time Wanda’s magic would fuck up.”

“Oh, little bird.” Loki’s voice was a soft whisper.

“Right before I was transported here, he had tried to kill me. I’m afraid if I go back, he _will_.”

Bucky suddenly took the mug out of her hand and pulled her close into his arms. All Emmie could sense once he did that was the smell of leather and metal. Loki was rubbing her knee lightly, trying to soothe her. “We won’t let them send you back, Emmie.”

“Please don’t…” She buried her face against Bucky’s chest, feeling the tears coming she clutched to his t-shirt.

“I promise you, Emmie. I will tell Steve and he will change his mind on the experiments. If I know anything about Steve.”

~*~

Bucky’s grip tightened on Emmie and he looked over her head at Loki with steel in his eyes. He was going to be firm on this. Loki nodded in understanding, signaling to Bucky that the two of them were on the same page when it came to Emmie. She wasn’t going back to her world and they’d do anything to stop it. It was at least ten minutes before Emmie’s sobs died down and Bucky leaned back, looking at her. “Did you get that all out, doll?”

She let him tip her chin up and he wiped at her cheeks. “Yea.”

“Good. Is there anything I can get you?”

Emmie shook her head, her eyes locking on Bucky’s. “No.”

Bucky gave her a soft smile. “Good, I’m going to go into town to make a phone call on a burner cell. You will be okay with Loki?” She nodded and Bucky could see she was exhausted from her crying. “Why don’t you read a book, or take a nap?”

Loki piped up. “You can use the bed to nap, I will make dinner tonight.”

Emmie turned and looked at Loki. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, little bird.”

Bucky helped Emmie up and led her up to the loft. He helped her crawl under the blankets and watched as she snuggled down directly in the middle of the bed. “I’ll be back soon, Emmie. I won’t be long.” Emmie nodded, and Bucky watched as she grabbed the pillow he slept on, burying her face against it as she closed her eyes. Sighing he headed downstairs and pulled his leather jacket closed. “I’m going to call Steve. Talk some sense into him.” He said to Loki.

Loki nodded. “Do not let them track you just yet.”

“I know.” Bucky turned and left. He hopped into the sedan and drove towards the tiny town that he had bought the supplies in a few days prior. He pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store filled with something he couldn’t quite place. It was a combination of rage and the need to protect Emmie. Stalking into the store he grabbed a burner cellphone, buying the minimal number of minutes for it, and headed back out to the parking lot. He dialed Steve’s number and sighed when he picked up. “Steve.”

“Bucky, where the hell are you?”

“That’s not important Steve, what is important is Emmie.”

“Where are you?”

“Would you listen to me?” Bucky tried to not let his irritation creep through. “Emmie can not go back to her world, she’s not safe there. And the methods which Doctor Strange was using are unacceptable.”

“What are you talking about, Buck?”

“Would you trust your best friend? Emmie doesn’t want to go back to her world, and she can’t.”

“Buck… You know I want to trust you, but you took a potentially dangerous…”

“She’s a 25-year-old woman with no powers, Steve.” Bucky’s tone was matter of fact. “She poses no threat to us.”

“Then bring her back.”

“Stop the experiments and we will.”

Bucky glanced at the clock. “Tell Tony I said sorry.” He hung up the phone, knowing that the tracing would have been close to finished by the time he hung up the phone. Sighing, he headed back to the cabin, but not before getting a small surprise for Emmie.

~*~

Emmie woke up to the smell of dinner being cooked. She was curled up around Bucky’s pillow, her head on one of Loki’s. The bed was incredibly warm considering the weather. She wriggled and forced herself to get out of the bed, going down to the living area. “Loki?”

Loki turned around from where he was working on the stove. “Did you have a nice nap?”

Emmie nodded. “Is Bucky back?”

“He just got back.” Loki nodded to the back porch where Bucky was loading up on some more firewood.

Emmie smiled when Bucky looked at her. “Welcome back, Bucky.”

Bucky smiled, setting the firewood in the holder next to the fireplace and tending to the dying fire for the three of them. “I got you something, Emmie.”

Emmie looked shocked. “Wh-what?” Bucky smiled at her and pointed at the couch. Emmie turned and blinked, trying to figure out how she had missed it. Sitting on one end of the couch was a small white bear that had several pink hearts all over it. Emmie looked at Bucky. “What is that for?”

Bucky stepped closer to her, saying softly knowing that Loki would hear anyways. “I know you’ve been having nightmares, doll. I thought this could help.” Emmie turned pink and went to turn her face away from him. He grabbed her by the chin and turned her back to look at him. “Don’t turn away. I’m only trying to help.”

Emmie looked into Bucky’s eyes and glanced over at Loki, who was obviously pretending not to listen. “Does…does he know?”

“About your nightmares? Doll, we both know. Its okay. I just wanted to give you something to hold onto at night to try and fight them off.” Bucky pushed the curl that always got away back behind her ear, studying her face. “Did I cross a boundary?”

Emmie thought for a moment and turned her face to nuzzle into Bucky’s palm. He looked shocked for a moment but stroked her cheek. “No. I just…I’m not used to nice things, ya know?”

“Trust me, I know.” He gave her a soft smile as she nuzzled more against his palm. Emmie liked how warm his hand felt. She liked the way he empathized with her and was going to bat for her. Bucky stepped a hair closer. “I want to make it so you get used to them.”

Bucky leaned in, his eyes glancing down at her lips and then back up at her lips. Emmie mustered what little willpower she had left and leaned into him, giving silent permission. Bucky gave a slight smile and almost had their lips pressed together when a sound from the kitchen interrupted him. “Ahem. Dinner is served.”

Bucky glared at Loki as Emmie quickly stepped back, her embarrassment written all over her face. She quickly moved over to the kitchen, mumbling to Loki. “Thank you, Loki.”

“Of course, Little Bird.” He handed her a plate, and she went and sat at the table, focusing on the stew that Loki had made instead of her own embarrassment. Glancing up she saw Bucky still shooting daggers at Loki who was pretending to be oblivious.

~*~

Bucky’s eyes snapped open. Emmie was whimpering in her sleep and it was loud enough to wake him again. He sighed and rubbed his face, turning to see Loki was awake as well. “I believe the stuffed animal did not help.” Loki whispered.

“No shit.” Bucky whispered back. “That’s it.” He threw the covers back and stood up.

“What are you doing, Barnes?”

“I’m putting her in the bed.”

Bucky crept down the stairs slowly, trying to not scare Emmie or wake her. He stood over her for a moment, seeing she was snuggled into the stuffed bear like it was a lifeline. Smiling, he carefully pulled the blankets back and scooped her up off the couch with ease. She stirred slightly as he adjusted her in his arms. Bucky carried her carefully up the stairs and placed her in the middle of the bed, knowing it was going to be a snug fit for the three of them.

“Should I go downstairs?”

Bucky shook his head as Emmie curled up on her side, her back towards Loki. “No.” His voice was barely above a whisper as he slowly slid into the bed, facing Emmie. He pulled her gently into his arms, careful to not touch her with the cold metal of his left arm. Loki adjusted so that he wasn’t touching Emmie, watching as Bucky pulled her against his chest. Emmie suddenly stirred, the teddy bear clutched between her and Bucky. She jerked awake after a second and went to sit up, being stopped by Bucky’s arm. “Shhh.”

Emmie looked up at him in the dark, blinking. “What…?”

“You were having bad dreams again. Just…relax, Emmie.” She sleepily laid her head back against his right arm, nuzzling down against him. Bucky tightened his grip against her. “I’ve got you, doll.”

Loki looked at Bucky again and scooted a fraction of an inch so that his hand slid over Emmie’s waist. “I am here too, Little Bird.”

Emmie made a soft noise and was eased back to sleep by being pressed between their two warm bodies. Bucky’s hunch had been right for now, Emmie didn’t have anymore nightmares that evening.


	5. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmie is presented with a quandry.

Emmie woke up slowly, her eyes still closed and immediately felt confusion. She was nestled somewhere warm; it wasn’t the couch. It felt a little lumpy and old. Slowly her senses began coming back to her and she could feel a hand on her waist and a heavier hand on her hip. Opening her eyes, she gasped and jerked as she saw Bucky sleeping in front of her. The voice behind her spoke as the hand on her waist tried to rub soothingly. “Shhh, little bird. Bucky brought you up here because you were having nightmares.”

Burying her face in a pillow and trying to hide the flush of embarrassment she mumbled. “Oh this is embarrassing. I hope I wasn’t any trouble.”

Loki pressed closer, nuzzling into her hair. “None at all.”

The hand on her hip tightened, pulling her away from Loki. “You two need to be quiet when someone is sleeping next to you.” Emmie wriggled, feeling herself be pulled in two directions. Loki’s chest was now pressed to her back and she didn’t hate it. Bucky smiled at her when she peeked from the pillow. “Though, waking up next to you doll is pleasant. Sorry I moved you without asking, by the way.”

Emmie buried her face back into the pillow, whining a bit. Loki rubbed her side lightly, trying to soothe her while Bucky reached up at stroked her hair. “Emmie, darling bird, you were no trouble whatsoever.” Loki’s voice was soothing as he spoke.

“But my nightmares…I know they’re disruptive.”

“You didn’t have any once I brought you to the bed.” Bucky said softly. “I think you feel safe with Loki and I.” Emmie peeked back out, seeing Bucky was looking at Loki this time.

She twisted on to her back, Loki’s hand moving to her stomach and Bucky’s metal hand grazing her cheek before he pulled it way. “I don’t want to be a problem.”

“You couldn’t be a problem if you tried. Besides, didn’t we technically kidnap you? Aren’t we the problem causers?” Loki hummed, seeming pleased to be touching her.

Emmie licked her lips and blinked a couple of times. “I, mean, yes you did…but I went willingly so it’s not really a kidnapping.” Loki chuckled and began to stroke a small circle with his fingers. Emmie wriggled again and looked at him. She realized suddenly that it wasn’t just Bucky who seemed interested in her. Her voice came out a whisper, “Oh.”

Loki smiled at her and Bucky looked between the two of them and whistled. “Well it seems the three of us have gotten ourselves into a pickle.”

Loki laughed, looking at Bucky. Emmie’s eyes flitted between the two of them. “It seems you are right, Sergeant Barnes.”

Emmie sat up suddenly, wriggling away from them as she did so to sit at the end of the bed, facing them. “You two, I…” She bit her lip. “Guys…I…”

Bucky sat up as well, putting his back to the headboard, Loki mimicking the seating arrangement. “Doll, we don’t expect anything of you. We took you away from Doctor Strange and Wanda because it’s the right thing to do.”

Emmie let out a sigh of relief. “I thought…I…am I misreading things?”

Bucky gave her a level stare. “What are you reading, doll?”

Wringing her hands together as they began to shake, she whispered softly. “I…that you both…um, that you guys are _interested_ in me.” She waited a heartbeat, letting the words sink in before the next thing she said tumbled out of her mouth like water. “I mean, I could be wrong, I’ve _been_ wrong on so many levels before. And I get it if I’m just being a stupid girl…”

Before Emmie could get anything else out, Loki closed the gap between them, moving quicker than Bucky who had moved to do the same. His hand slid into her curls which were messed up from her bed head and he pulled her close. Whispering against her lips he said softly, “You are not a stupid girl.”

Loki’s lips crushed against hers and Emmie’s eyes went wide. Bucky made a soft noise of annoyance behind Loki and Emmie’s eyes slid shut. Letting Loki explore her lips briefly she gasped when he pulled away. Her eyes opened slowly, staring at Loki who still had his hand in her hair. “Oh.”

Bucky spoke softly. “Emmie, you are not a stupid girl, like Loki said. You aren’t misreading things.” He smiled at her as her eyes seemed to float over to meet his. Emmie felt as if she was in a daze.

“Oh…oh!” Emmie felt her cheeks getting pink again and went to hide her face. Bucky moved in this time so she was flanked by them, the god on one side and Bucky on the other. Bucky cradled her hands in his and kissed each of them. “I… _really_?”

Bucky chuckled at the incredulousness in her tone. “Yes, really.” He leaned in this time and his warm lips enveloped hers. Emmie gasped when Bucky kissed her and he took the opening, his tongue slipping into her mouth and kissing her deeply. Emmie gripped the hands that were holding hers tighter, trying to find an anchor because while Loki’s kiss has been soft and gentle, Bucky’s was dizzying and intoxicating.

Bucky pulled back after a few seconds that felt like minutes and smiled at her, the thumb on his flesh hand rubbing a small circle on her hand. Emmie gave a small smile. “I…but…I don’t want to _choose_.” Her voice came out as a slight whine which she didn’t intend.

Loki shrugged. “So don’t”

Emmie looked at him in shock. “But, how…how would that…”

“You would have both of us in any capacity that you wish. Whatever makes you comfortable, little bird.”

Bucky smiled. “I can’t say I would understand if you chose both of us, I’m still very much uh, old school. But I do know I’d do anything to see you happy, Emmie.”

“Can I think about it?” Emmie mumbled. Both men eagerly nodded, trying to reassure her. “Okay. I’m going to go make breakfast…”

Emmie slipped out of the bed, feeling a little shaky as her mind swirled with possibilities. She went into autopilot as she scrambled eggs, fried bacon, and filled the French press with coffee. Could she do this? Balance not one but _two_ men with her trauma? She glanced up at the loft as she was deep in thought and saw Loki and Bucky talking to each other in low whispers.

~*~~*~

Bucky crossed his arms after Emmie slipped downstairs to make their breakfast. “Loki.”

Loki smiled. “Mad I got the first kiss?”

Bucky was incredibly pissed about it but he wasn’t going to let Loki have the satisfaction of knowing that. “Loki, what are you up to?”

“Absolutely nothing. I just want to make sure the little bird is well taken care of. I also don’t mind sharing.” Loki’s eyes went dark. “Especially with tall, dark, handsome.”

Blinking he stared at Loki’s mischievous smile. “Ex—ex-cuse me?”

“Oh come now, Bucky. Don’t be so old school you don’t realize that I like you, too.”

Bucky put a hand up as Loki leaned in. “No, no I got that. I just…”

“Are you not interested? Do you prefer…tall, blonde, blue-eyed?” Loki was baiting him.

He glared at Loki, crossing his arms. “It’s not like that with Steve. It never was.”

“But it’s been like that before?” Bucky sighed and gave a sharp nod, deciding that trying to deceive a deceiver was not his best plan. “Then what has you hesitant now?”

Bucky turned to look at Emmie, watching as she did the domestic morning chore routine she had insisted on doing since they came to the cabin. “I just thought me having feelings was, you know, over.”

“Ah.” Loki slid his hand over to Bucky’s flesh hand and grabbed it. “Trust me, in 1000 years it has never been over.”

His head turned slowly back towards Loki’s, looking down at his hand. “I don’t want to hurt her.”

Nodding, Loki reached up with his other hand and stroked Bucky’s cheek. “So, we go slow. We let her set the pace. And meanwhile…” Loki smirked as he pulled Bucky in, kissing him roughly. Bucky gasped and his metal arm flew up into Loki’s hair, gripping as the two of them battled for control over the kiss. Loki eventually acquiesced and relaxed into the kiss, no longer trying to control Bucky. Groaning into the kiss, Bucky nipped at Loki’s lips before he pulled back.

“But we’re transparent with her?”

“Of course.” Loki practically purred, his eyes filled with glee. Bucky was suddenly reminded of the cat and the canary.

The two men starred at each other for a few moments, jumping when Emmie said the coffee was ready. Bucky slipped away first, heading down the steps to fix the fire. The thermometer was reading at 7 degrees outside and he didn’t want Emmie to freeze. “Thank you, doll.”

Emmie smiled at him. “Of course.” Bucky felt his chest tighten when she smiled at him. She was sweet as pie and he wanted everything she would give him, and if that meant sharing with Loki than so be it. “Thank you for making sure the fire has been keeping us warm.”

Before Bucky knew what was happening Emmie had tucked herself under his good arm, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. He quickly hugged her back, his face burying against her curls and practically breathing her in. She smelled like lavender and honey. Bucky knew he held on for far too long, but he didn’t want to let her go. Emmie pulled back slowly when Loki started down the stairs, looking a little sheepish. Bucky tucked that stubborn curl back in place and pressed his lips lightly to her forehead. She looked up at him through her lashes and smiled before handing Loki his morning cup of tea.

~*~*

Loki grinned as he took the cup from Emmie, leaning against the counter and crossing his legs at the ankle. Taking a sip, he hummed, “Just the way I like it, little bird. You’ve been paying attention.”

Emmie turned from where she was still half-way ensconced in Bucky’s arms and gave him the same bright smile, he had seen her give Bucky just moments ago. “Of course, I’ve been paying attention, Loki.” Her voice trailed off as if there was something else, she wanted to say. Loki only picked up on it because of his years of training in deceptions and lies.

“Well, this is the most delectable cup of tea I have had in a long time, thank you.” Loki decided to not pick at whatever it was that she was hiding from the two of them, opting to move the conversation along. “And your breakfasts are always impeccable. I can not wait to see what you have in store for us when we can get you proper ingredients.”

His compliment made that rosy color that was so familiar to her cheeks pop up. “I’m not that good.” She ducked out of Bucky’s arms and began serving up the plates. Loki smiled at Bucky behind her back, knowing that he wasn’t the only one getting off on her serving them so diligently. Bucky rolled his eyes at Loki and turned towards making his cup of coffee, something he insisted on doing as part of routine.

Emmie set the plates on the counter and Loki grabbed her before she could get too far, pulling her into a hug. She stood a full foot shorter than him and she giggled into his chest nervously. Cupping her cheek, he tilted her head up to look into her eyes. “Sorry, I did not think it was fair for Sergeant Barnes to get a hug and not I.”

Her gray eyes locked with his and he stroked her cheek softly, pulling her closer to him by a mere inch. Emmie gasped and her hands went to his chest but she didn’t try to push away. “We should um, talk after breakfast.” She said softly.

Loki mimicked the kiss on the forehead that Bucky had given her and released her. “Of course, little bird.”

~*~

Emmie sat on the couch, knees pulled up to her chest, and clutching the teddy bear that Bucky had given her. Bucky sat on her left and Loki sat on her right, Bucky’s arm going over the back of the couch as was his habit. She began to chew at her lip as they sat in silence for a few minutes, she was trying to formulate what she wanted to say in her head. Bucky shifted next to her. “Doll?”

Emmie took a deep breath in and resisted the urge to lean either way, curling into one of their arms. “Okay, so, I have only had the one relationship that I told you about.” Trying to speak above a whisper was hard for her, but she was managing it for now. “I don’t know if I’m ‘made’ for a relationship, to be honest, much less diving into two separate ones.”

“You can choose between us, little bird.”

Turning her head to Loki she snorted. “You don’t understand, Loki. I don’t _want_ to choose. I like you both equally.” She pressed her face into the teddy bear, hiding from the two men.

Bucky chuckled next to her. “Then we take things slow, just like we would if you picked one of us.”

Emmie peeked at Bucky from the bear. “But what if I do something wrong? What if they send me back?”

A dark look crossed Bucky’s face. “I won’t let them send you back.”

Suddenly Loki was prying one of her hands away from the bear to hold it. “Little bird, what could you do wrong?”

“Lots of things.” She whispered. “I’m not good at…well he said…”

Loki huffed. “Forget what _he_ said. What matters now is what you want and what you believe.”

Emmie turned away from Bucky to look back at Loki. “I want to feel safe and I believe that you two will help me _be_ safe.”

Bucky nodded. “Absolutely, Emmie. I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe.” Emmie smiled and hid her face again. “Come here you shy thing.”

He pulled her into his arms so that she was leaning against him, her legs tucked up under her. Loki touched her calf, rubbing it lightly. “We will protect you, little bird.”

Emmie smiled brightly and buried her face into Bucky’s side, trying to hide the tears that were forming from excited happiness.


	6. Explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmie experiences something brand new

A week had passed since the conversation Bucky had had with Steve, he deemed it safe to call again. He stood in the parking lot with another burner phone, watching as Emmie and Loki walked in front of them. She was clinging to the god out of nervousness, this was her first time out in their world, and she was scared that Doctor Strange would light upon her out of nowhere. Bucky had insisted on the trio taking a trip into the town to avoid her getting cabin fever. Loki began putting the groceries away into the trunk with Emmie’s help as Bucky leaned against the front of the car, calling Steve again. 

“Buck?” 

“Yea, have you thought about what I said last week?” 

“I have. I trust your instincts, but we need her back here under surveillance. Who knows what she knows or doesn’t know, Bucky?” 

Bucky nodded, shifting position. “I understand Steve. If I bring her back the attempt to send her back stops, yea?” 

“I will do everything in my power to make sure they stop.” 

“That doesn’t sound like the guarantee I need.” 

Silence filled the other end for a few seconds before Steve spoke again. “You’re smitten on her.” 

Bucky glanced at the time and then looked back at Emmie crawling into the backseat of the car. “Something to that effect.” 

“God damnit Buck.” 

“Like you’ve never fallen for a potentially dangerous dame?” Bucky smiled at Emmie who smiled back. She was wearing the blue sweater that brought out the bluer tones in her gray eyes and it made Bucky’s heart skip a beat. “Look, it’s not just me protecting her, Stevie.” 

“Bucky!” Steve sounded incredulous. 

“Just, get me the guarantee I need, Steve.” Bucky hung up the phone, breaking it in half and tossing it in the nearest trash can before hopping into the driver seat and taking them back to the cabin. 

Emmie was quiet for a few minutes as they headed back to the cabin before she spoke up. “They still want to send me back?” 

Bucky looked at her in the rearview mirror. “It seems that Steve is trying to talk sense into the rest of them, but as of right now yes.” She bit her lip and looked down, crestfallen. “Hey, doll, I’m not taking you back until I have a guarantee from Stevie’s mouth.”

Loki finally chimed in. “I won’t let them send you back.” 

Emmie nodded and reached her hand in between the seat, touching them both. “Thank you.” 

They pulled up to the cabin a while later, the three of them putting the new load of groceries away. Emmie grabbed the milk and started heating it up as soon as everything was put away. Loki smiled. “Eager for another cup of my cocoa?” 

She nodded at him. “I sure am.” 

Loki chuckled and began taking over the preparations. “Go sit on the couch and warm up, little bird.” Emmie did as she was told, curling up next to Bucky and laying against his chest. 

“Someone is awfully affectionate today.” Bucky said softly, stroking her hair as he adjusted to her against him. 

“I’m just…happy.” Emmie hummed. She hadn’t had any nightmares in at least three nights and the one she did have; she woke up to two people soothing her. For the first time in her life, Emmie was thinking things might be going her. 

Bucky pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Good. That makes me happy to hear.” 

She hummed again and closed her eyes, nuzzling into him further. The two of them lay on the couch in silence, Bucky stroking her hair and Emmie relaxing against him. They stayed that way until Loki came over with the cocoa. “Little bird, your cocoa is here.” Emmie stirred slowly, having been close to sleep. Bucky took his cup in his metal hand and helped her set up with his other hand. Loki leaned in, kissing her forehead. “Someone is sleepy.”

Emmie smiled up at Loki and took her hot cocoa from him. “Thank you, Loki. And I’m only a little sleepy. It was a lot of energy going to the store. It was the first time I’d been in a store here.”

“How was it?” Bucky said before taking a sip of his hot cocoa, arching an eyebrow at Loki. Loki must have put more whiskey in it than previously. “Same as your place or different?”

“Different. But then, that’s because I was with two Avengers.” She giggled and sipped her own cup, sighing because the Asgardian whiskey really did add to it and warm her up some more. “But it seemed like a normal store from where I’m from.”

Loki sat on the couch next to her, smiling down at her. “Well that is good at least.”

Emmie nodded and curled into Loki this time, his long arm sliding around her so he could tuck her close to him. “Everything is still so surreal and normal all at once. Like, I know that magic is real here, superpowers exist. Super soldiers exist. Gods exist. But like, it also just seems like a normal place.”

“I am glad you are adjusting, little bird.” Loki looked down at her as she sipped her cocoa and kissed the side of her head.

The three of them spent the afternoon peacefully. Loki stayed indoors to read while Bucky and Emmie went outside. Emmie was finding that she loved the snow and couldn’t help but be outside as much as the two would allow it. Bucky was afraid she’d freeze, and Loki seemed to just liked having her nearer. Bucky was shoveling fresh snow off the back porch when Emmie pinged him in the head with a snowball.

Emmie squealed when Bucky turned and began chasing after her. Logically she knew she couldn’t outrun a super soldier, but she was still going to try. She gasped when he grabbed her, tripping, and pulling her down to the ground in a big pile of snow. Bucky let out a soft grunt as she landed on top of him. Emmie tried to wriggle off but he gripped her with his metal arm and pulled her in tighter. “Where are you going?”

Emmie wanted to say something snarky and playful, but the look in Bucky’s eyes was heated. She licked her lips and grabbed at his jacket with her gloved fingers. He smiled up at her and leaned in just enough to kiss her. Emmie pushed forward, closing what little gap there was between them and kissing back just as deeply. The two of them were locked like that for several minutes, Emmie giving soft moans that egged Bucky on. He pulled her down to him, grinding into her through the multiple layers of clothes.

They were in a world of their own and it was interrupted by Loki pulling Emmie out of Bucky’s arms. “A snowbank is no where to have a make out session like _that_.” Emmie squealed as she was pulled to her feet with ease by the god. He dusted her off, patting at her backside unnecessarily. “Come inside you two.”

Bucky glared at Loki and Emmie flushed, darting inside as Bucky stalked behind her. He closed the gap between them with a few quick strides once they were indoors, Loki following and shutting the door. Bucky’s arms went around Emmie and she made a soft noise. Turning her around, he kissed her deeply again. Fingers searched for the zipper to the jacket she was wearing, and he pushed it off with ease, Emmie could sense his need to touch closer to her and whimpered.

“Easy, soldier.” Loki said from behind Bucky. Bucky broke the kiss, nipping at Emmie’s bottom lip as he did so. “Remember we’re going slow.”

Emmie was holding onto Bucky again and this time noticed Loki’s hands were on Bucky’s hips. She looked at him over Bucky’s shoulder and swallowed hard, fully understanding what they _both_ were wanting in this moment – her. “I…I don’t know if…”

Bucky’s flesh hand plucked the knit hat off her head, tossing it with her coat before tangling into her curls. “We won’t do anything you don’t want to do. I just…kissing you is heaven, doll.”

Loki chuckled as Bucky pulled Emmie back into a kiss. Emmie made a soft noise akin to a moan and Bucky deepened the kiss. Suddenly his hands were pulling his own jacket off, Loki assisting. “Bucky…” Emmie whispered; her tone was slightly scared. “I’ve never liked…I won’t be any good.”

Bucky cupped her face with his. “Emmie, I’ll stop right now if you want me to. But I damn well doubt you aren’t good at what I want to do.” He growled and kissed her, nipping her lip again before moving his mouth to her ear and whispering, “I want to pin you on that shitty queen size bed and hear you moan my name. I want you to come so hard you see stars, my beautiful little doll.”

Emmie whimpered at Bucky’s low tone. It sent shockwaves through her, causing her to feel herself getting wet. “Oh, um, I don’t think I can do that.”

Bucky pulled back slowly. “That’s okay, we can wait until you’re ready.” She could tell he was fighting hard to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“No, no, it sounds…I want to… I just…” Emmie began to wring her hands together. Her anxiety was ramping up and she couldn’t slow it down.

Loki moved from behind Bucky to behind her, rubbing her shoulders. He always seemed to know how to calm her down from her impending panics. “Breathe, little bird. We do not wish to hurt you. Just spit out what it is you are trying to say.”

Emmie took a deep breath and looked at Bucky. “I’ve never had an orgasm before. I don’t think I can, truth be told. Sex has never been something I actually _liked_ doing.” Both men exchanged a look and before Emmie could say anything else, Bucky scooped her into his arms, carrying her upstairs. “Bucky!”

Bucky dropped her on the bed and began pulling her snow boots off. “Emmie, doll, I won’t make you have sex, but by god I’m going to make you orgasm.” Loki chuckled, slowly coming up the stairs behind him. “The fact that you’ve never had one is a tragedy.”

Emmie looked at Loki for help, but he was simply undoing his shirt buttons at the wrist, rolling up his sleeves. “Oh, little bird. I agree with Bucky.”

Bucky grinned at her and then kicked his own shoes off, crawling on the bed next to her. “Now, I want you to be comfortable, doll. So, I’m going to give you a way to stop everything at any time.” Emmie looked back to him, trying her best not to fidget out of anxiety. Bucky grabbed her hand and kissed it, staring at her. “We are going to use a color system. Green means you’re good, yellow means you need it to slow down, and red means stop. If you say red, we will stop immediately. Right, Loki?”

Emmie felt the bed dip on the other side of her and she looked at him. “Of course.” Loki kissed her softly. “The moment you feel uncomfortable or that we have gone too far, just say Red.”

Emmie kissed Loki again, contemplating. Over the past week things had advanced into heavy petting territory but being absolutely naked in front of them was different. “I…okay. I am nervous.” It came out lamely and both men just gave her reassuring smiles. Bucky’s hand played with the hem of her sweater and she turned to look at him. “I can follow the color system.”

“Good.” He kissed her softly, pulling her attentions from Loki. “What color are you now?”

Emmie was silent for a minute before she, as calmly as she could, said, “Green.”

As soon as the word left her mouth, Bucky was kissing her again. His hand slipped its way up her sweater, stroking at her stomach. “Beautiful girl.” He murmured against her lips as he gripped her waist and pulled her to him. Emmie closed her eyes, relaxing against him as he explored her waist with his hand and her mouth with his tongue.

Bucky moved after a moment and began pulling her sweater up. Emmie felt her breath quicken as she was exposed to the two men more than she had been before. Even when she had been locked up at S.W.O.R.D., she had been provided with privacy to change. Emmie went to put her hands over her face, but Bucky grabbed her hands and she felt her whole being flush as he stared down at the white lace bra she was wearing.

Emmie jumped as Loki’s slender fingers slid over the tops of her breasts, his hand working it’s way into one of the cups. “Oh, these are perfect.” She looked at him and twisted her hands so she could grip onto Bucky for some kind of leverage. Her ex had touched her and groped on her before, but it never felt like this. Gentle and caring. Loki tweaked a nipple before pulling his hand of her bra and Bucky pulled her up. Bucky leaned in and attached his lips to her pulse point, making her groan pleasantly. Loki’s hand snaked around to the back and unhooked the bra while she was distracted by Bucky leaving a mark on her neck. Bucky was the one who slid her bra down the front, tossing it in the direction her sweater had went. Emmie whimpered as the cold air hit her chest, her nipples hardening. Loki’s hands slid around to cup them, massaging them. “Little bird, you have quite the handful here.”

Emmie went to say something but was cut off by Bucky’s teeth nipping at her neck as he pulled off to look at the mark he left. She looked towards him and he was smiling. “You are gorgeous, Emmie.” He kissed her on the mouth, pulling her close and out of Loki’s grasp. She slid her arms around Bucky and tried to hide her exposed body against him. “Oh, don’t try to hide, doll.” Bucky pushed her hair off her face, staring at her. “Color?”

Emmie’s eyes studied Bucky’s for a long second before she murmured. “Green.”

Bucky smiled. “Excellent.” He pushed her back down and began kissing a trail down her neck to her chest. Grazing his lips over one of her nipples, he sucked it in his mouth quickly causing Emmie to gasp as the tight little bud was lavished with attention.

Loki stroked her hair as he watched her face with lust in his eyes. Emmie looked up at him and whimpered. She couldn’t believe she actually whimpered and was enjoying this fully. Previous sexual encounters had been unavoidable and unenjoyable. This was something altogether new and exciting. She could feel her panties getting wetter just from Bucky’s attention to her breasts. Teeth grazed her nipple in a pleasing way, and she looked down to see Bucky’s eyes focused on her.

Releasing the nipple, he smirked at her. “Stay in the here, doll.” Emmie nodded wordlessly and Loki chuckled, leaning in and kissing her cheek softly. Emmie turned to him and let him kiss her as Bucky’s mouth continued moving south. He left a trail down her stomach, biting at the skin gently. Emmie’s squirming caused Bucky to readjust so he was between her legs. He rubbed at her hips, feeling them through the tight leggings she was wearing. “You still good?”

Emmie turned her face away from Loki’s heated kiss to look down at Bucky, his fingers playing with the waistband of her pants. Thinking about what the next step would be she realized both men were still fully clothed, and she was half undressed between them. “Um, I’m still good.” She was self-conscious about what Bucky was about to discover and she squirmed a bit more.

~*~*~

Bucky smiled down at Emmie and pulled her leggings down, taking her socks off with them. He left her laying there in just a pair of blue and white flowered cotton panties. Moving his hands up her legs, he paused as he came across a scar on her thigh and then another one. Breaking eye contact with her he looked down and saw several neatly placed cuts on her thighs. He noticed her try to break free of his and Loki’s positioning and quickly bookmarked the cuts, deciding that that conversation could wait.

“Um, I…” Emmie began and Loki tipped her back towards him, kissing her deeply to cut her off.

Bucky was grateful for that as his hands continued traveling up her legs. He slid his flesh had in between her thighs and arched an eyebrow when he found she was already _very_ wet. The cotton panties were practically soaked. “Oh, Emmie. You like us that much?” His voice was teasing. Emmie nodded and made a whining sound when he moved his finger away. Bucky studied her face, taking in how embarrassed she was. “I promise I’m going to make you come, doll. You are going to love it.”

Emmie looked unsure but Bucky wasn’t deterred. He grabbed her panties and pulled them off and moaned as he saw the red curls covering a perfect little mound. Loki leaned so he could see and let out a soft noise. “Oh you are just perfect everywhere.”

Emmie’s already red cheeks turned even more red. Uncertainty was in her eyes and Bucky smiled. “Are you still okay, Emmie? What’s your color?”

She appeared to be thinking as her eyes darted between the two of them and then looked back up at Bucky, as if she was steeling herself. “Green.”

“Excellent.” Bucky leaned down and kissed her, his weight on his metal arm. Loki already had scooted back, giving Bucky complete access to the woman between them. Emmie kissed back feverishly as he ghosted the fingers on his other hand over the lips. Bucky finally made his move, fingers deftly moving through her slick folds. They found her clit with relative ease and he began to tease the little knot of nerves. Emmie made a surprised noise that he swallowed up with a kiss.

Bucky’s fingers slid over her entrance, spreading more of the pool of wet around her most intimate parts. Emmie whined again and her legs spread open more giving Bucky better access. He growled, sliding his index finger down and in as carefully as he could. She was tight, so tight he was worried one finger might be too much. Breaking the kiss, he read her face and saw her features were scrunched up a little.

“Emmie?” Bucky held his finger still. “You need to relax in order for this to work.” He peppered her face with kisses, and she nodded, wrapping one arm around him and digging her nails in. “I won’t hurt you.” He whispered to her softly.

“I know, Bucky. I know.” It took a few deep breaths, but he felt her relax and he was able to begin moving his finger slowly. “I…I, oh!”

Bucky smiled. “Like that, doll? I’ve got more.”

“More?” Her beautiful gray eyes were locked on Bucky’s eyes, full of disbelief as if there was no way he could make her feel even better.

“Yea, more.” Bucky slid his index finger out before sliding his middle and ring in, groaning as they easily slid home. “So much more for you.”

~*~

Emmie made a soft noise that was almost a yelp as Bucky began moving his fingers in her. She put the hand that wasn’t gripping Bucky for dear life to her mouth, shocked at how she felt. Loki was temporarily forgotten and all she could see was Bucky staring at her deeply as he explored as deeply as he could get. Then he touched something, and it felt like lightening was going through her. Emmie moaned loudly.

“There it is.” Bucky growled. “There’s what I’m looking for.”

Suddenly a thumb was pressed to her clit and he was rubbing that spot inside her. Squirming against him she began to whine, panting heavily. Everything was building up and it felt like she couldn’t take it. “Bucky, Buck…”

“Yea, doll?” He sounded smug, pleased with himself.

“I can’t…it…oh…” Emmie’s voice fell off and suddenly it all went white. “Bucky!!” She felt herself clamp around his fingers, pulsing as the orgasm rocked through her. Bucky kept going, slowing down just a fraction as he brought her down. Emmie buried her face against his neck, hyper aware of the stubble on his chin and the feel of his fingers between her legs. She didn’t know why but all she wanted to do now was cry.

Bursting into tears, she clutched Bucky to her. Bucky’s fingers left her body. “Did I hurt you?”

Loki chuckled from behind her. “Don’t worry, sergeant, I think you just overwhelmed her a bit.”

Emmie whimpered as she sobbed into Bucky. Nothing in the world had ever felt as good as that. She felt Bucky’s hand sliding over her side, soothing her. “Shh, shh.” He rocked her a little, bringing her back to the here and now. “There’s my good girl.” Good girl. Her heart swelled and she gripped him tighter. “You did so good. Did you enjoy that?”

Emmie immediately began nodding against him. “Yes. Yes. It felt so good.”

“Good!” Bucky kissed her, his hand coming up to wipe the tears off her face. “Beautiful, good, precious, little doll.”

Emmie caught her breath after a few minutes and looked over to see Loki staring at her with that mischievous grin on his face. “My turn.” He whispered, carefully pulling her into his arms and away from Bucky.

“Wh..what? I couldn’t possibly….”

“Do you not want another one, little bird?”

Emmie bit her lip and grabbed at Loki’s shirt, playing with the buttons absentmindedly. “I mean I do.”

“Good. Then let me show you one of the reasons they call me a silver tongue.” He kissed her deeply, his statement made her feel slight confusion before she realized and she made a surprised noise.


	7. Plans

Emmie dug her hands tighter into Loki’s hair and whined. His tongue was exploring her folds with an eagerness. Her legs were tossed over his shoulders while he used his arms to pin her hips down, he was staring up at her as he practically devoured her. Bucky was sitting patiently to the side, watching. Emmie whimpered as Loki flicked his tongue around her clit before sucking on it gently. One of his hands moved and suddenly two long fingers were pressed into her opening, stretching her.

Squeezing her hands tighter she cried out, releasing against his face for the second time. “Oh god” fell from her lips like she was praising him. Loki pulled back, mischief in his eyes as he smirked up at her, nuzzling and nipping at her inner thigh. Emmie twitched as she began to relax slowly, releasing his hair which she had a death grip on. “Loki…” She panted between breaths. “Oh, god, Loki.”

“Redundant darling little bird.” He nipped her thigh again before he turned his eyes to Bucky. “She tastes good, Bucky.”

Bucky grinned back. “Yeah?” He grabbed Loki by the back of the head and pulled him to him, crushing their lips together so he could taste Emmie. Bucky groaned into Loki’s mouth and he bit down on his bottom lip. “Good god, that is delicious.”

Emmie twitched as they both stroked her, bringing her down from the highs that Loki had just taken her to. They both fell to opposite sides of her, kissing softly where they could. Loki smiled at Bucky. “I think we should let our little bird sleep, Bucky.”

Bucky looked surprised to hear Loki call him by his nickname instead of Sergeant Barnes, but then nodded. “We can make dinner tonight, doll. You bundle up and get some rest.”

Emmie gave a different type of whine, one that wasn’t full of need but afraid of abandonment. Loki felt his heart twinge at that. “Emmie, we will be right downstairs.” He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. “We are not leaving you.”

Her grey eyes studied his face and she nodded. “Can I wear one of your shirts?”

“Mine or Bucky’s?”

“Yours.” Emmie glanced away shyly. Loki nodded and snapped his fingers, materializing one of his shirts out of the air. It was a green t-shirt that he helped her get on while Bucky put the cotton panties back on her. The two of them then bundled her under a pile of blankets and took turns kissing her. “Thank you.” Emmie’s voice came out a whisper.

Bucky tucked the blankets around her gently and then led Loki downstairs. Loki smiled, wrapping arms around the other man once they were downstairs. Bucky kissed him, combing fingers through the black hair. “You don’t think we hurt or scared her, do you?”

Loki shook his head. “I think we might have slightly overwhelmed her.” He slid his hands up to Bucky’s face, cupping it. “But that’s what happens when you have the attentions of, well, me.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and then kissed Loki again. The two of them pressed their foreheads together and Bucky sighed. “What are we going to do, Loki? If they continue to want to send her back, what are we going to do?”

“We could go to New Asgard.”

“I don’t know how we would get there.”

Loki stroked Bucky’s cheek, studying him. “We protect her is what we do if we can’t get there. I do not know how we can take them all on, but we do just need to convince Steve.”

“I’m trying.” Bucky’s eyes closed and he hugged the other tightly to him.

“I know.” Loki was trying to comfort the man now. “You have it bad for her, don’t you?”

Bucky nodded. “Yea, I haven’t felt this way about a dame in at least fifty years.” He chuckled a little. “I just, want to protect her. Make her better. Find a way to get her a good life here.”

Loki nodded. “I understand the feeling.” Loki was holding his cards still to his chest. He didn’t want to tell Bucky that he too was falling for the both of them like he was falling off a bridge – fast and hard.

“Come on, let’s get dinner started. She just had her first orgasms and she’s gonna be starving.” Bucky chuckled.

Loki pouted a little. “Here I thought you wanted some relief.”

Bucky turned back around to stare at Loki. “I mean…I do, but I want to take care of Emmie first.”

“Oh, alright.”

~*~

Emmie woke to the smell of dinner and stretched, nuzzling into Bucky’s pillow more. Something about her felt content for the first time. Sighing softly, she squeezed her eyes shut trying to go back to the sweet dreams of being petted and cared for by Bucky and Loki. Surely what had happened earlier had been nothing but a dream. Footsteps began to make their way up the stairs and Emmie squinted from under the pile of blankets she was under.

Bucky stood at the edge of the bed and smiled. “Hey there, sleepy head.”

Pulling the blankets back he reached a handout, pulling her slowly towards the edge of the bed. Emmie whined. “But I was having such nice dreams.”

“You can sleep more later. It’s dinner time.” Bucky made sure she was sitting up right before he moved over to his duffle bag, pulling out a pair of gray sweats. He helped her get into them and Emmie looked up at him, halfway between confused and pleased. “I’m a little jealous of you wearing Loki’s shirt and nothing of mine.”

Emmie took him in, seeing how he was being sheepish about it. She suddenly giggled as she realized that everything that had happened was definitely not a dream and flung her arms around Bucky’s neck. His arms snaked around her and pulled her close. “I’ll gladly wear something of yours, Bucky.”

Bucky kissed her forehead and helped her roll the sweats up so that they weren’t dragging the ground and tripping her. “That makes me…pleased.” Leading her downstairs, she saw Loki sitting on the couch, a bowl of soup in his hands.

Gesturing to the table he said, “Your bowls are there.”

“Ooh, what kind of soup?”

“Just a tomato soup and grilled cheese. Bucky insisted on simple.”

Emmie grinned and went to her seat, pushing her hair back, and began to dig into the food. The soup wasn’t canned she quickly learned. It was a chunky homemade tomato soup with fresh dill in it. The grilled cheese used a fancy type of cheese and was cut into dippable strips. Emmie moaned as she took a bite of the soup. “Oh, this is fantastic.”

Loki looked pleased. “I told you she’d prefer this over the canned stuff you Midgardians eat.”

Bucky rolled his eyes as he sat across from Emmie. “Alright, alright. You win this time.”

Emmie glanced between the two of them and hummed as she ate her dinner. “Thank you two for cooking. I would have done it you know.”

“We know. We just figured after all the excitement of the afternoon you could use the nap.”

The three of them ate the rest of their meal in silence and Emmie insisted on cleaning up the kitchen. Bucky leaned on the counter just out of the way, watching her, looking like he was thinking about something serious. Loki plucked one of the books off the bookshelf and began reading it on the couch. Emmie glanced at Bucky and bit her lip nervously. “Is everything okay, Bucky?”

“Hmm?” Bucky snapped out of his reverie. “Yes. Everything is okay. I’m just thinking about what our next move is. We’re low on funds. We can probably hole up here another week, but if Steve doesn’t capitulate to what we need then I don’t know what we’re going to do.”

Emmie frowned. “Only another week here? And then I’ll have to go back…”

“No, I won’t let them experiment on you anymore, even if we have to go back.” Loki said from the couch. “I will talk to my brother if necessary and get you status in New Asgard.”

Bucky nodded. “We could also look into Wakanda.” 

“Hmm, do you think the King would be on our side of the argument?”

“It’s possible. It’s better option than sticking Brunhilde and Thor in the spot of picking a side.”

Loki nodded in agreement. “Alright, we’ll stick it out here a few days more and then we can reach back out to Captain Rogers?”

Emmie’s eyes were flitting between the two of them as they spoke. She couldn’t believe this was becoming her life. Crossing her arms, she looked at the ground. “If it’s all the same to you two, I want to go back to the compound as long as you two are there.”

They both looked at her in surprise. “What?” Bucky stepped towards her. “Why, doll?”

“Well, having a private room was nice. And isn’t New Asgard being built? And if I’m right on the timeline that was explained to me, Wakanda is just now getting used to having their king back after five years of T’challa being missing, yes?”

Bucky sighed. “Damnit, she’s right. We have to go back to the compound.”

Emmie slid her arms around Bucky, forcing herself to unfold and him to wrap around her. “I’m scared, but I trust that you two are going to protect me.”

Loki sighed and nodded. “Of course, little bird.” He set his book down, coming over to place his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. “I still think that getting more than just Captain Rogers on our side is important.”

Bucky nodded. “I’ll go into town again tomorrow and talk to him.”

Emmie closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of both of them protecting her.

~*~

Bucky was sitting in the car, waiting for Steve to pick up. Emmie was in the seat next to him, having insisted on coming into town with him because she wanted to get out. Bucky made a sigh of relief when Steve picked up. “Stevie!”

“Buck.”

“Well, that tone doesn’t sound very…appealing.”

“I’m tired of this. I’m on your side, she shouldn’t be forced under the magical crap that Doctor Strange and Wanda are doing, but she needs to be here. We still don’t know what she knows.”

“I know a lot of what she knows, Steve. She wants to come back to the compound as long as Loki and I are able to keep her from being a lab rat for Wanda’s new powers.”

Steve groaned. “That’s progress at least. I’m surprised you haven’t tried to squirrel her away in Wakanda.”

“ _She_ rejected the idea. Emmie knows the timeline we’re working with and that places are in upheaval with people returning from the Blip.”

“Well that’s good.” Bucky could hear someone talking in the background. “Tony wants to know when we can expect you back.”

Bucky glanced at Emmie. “I have your word you’ll keep her out of the mix of those two?”

“Yes.”

“Then we’ll head back tomorrow.” Bucky reached his hand out and touched Emmie’s thigh, stroking it softly.

Steve let out a sigh of relief. “I’m holding you to that Buck.”

“We’ll see you tomorrow afternoon, Stevie.” Bucky hung up the phone, tossing it like he had the previous two and then turned to Emmie. “Are you okay, doll?”

Emmie nodded. “I just don’t want to cause a second Civil War amongst y’all.”

Bucky chuckled. “I think I was the cause of the first split in the Avengers, would make sense I’d be cause of the second as well.”

Emmie smiled at him. “There was more to that than just protecting you from my understanding.”

Bucky chuckled. “It really shocks me the things you know. Do you know about…” He trailed off, getting a bit of a faraway look in his eyes.

“Know about your time with HYDRA?” He nodded. “I know enough to know that you’ll tell me about it if you want to. I won’t presume anything either.”

Bucky grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. “Thanks, doll.” The two of them talked on the way back to the cabin, mostly Bucky trying to pull information out of Emmie. “Emmie, when’s your birthday?”

“June 11th. When’s yours?”

“All your knowledge and you don’t know birthdays?” Bucky’s tone was teasing. Emmie stuck her tongue out at him. “It’s March 10th. I think I’ll be 107 on my next birthday, though technically I missed five years. So, we’ll call it 102.”

Emmie giggled at him. “Well, we’ll have to throw a big party for you old man.”

“If you’re going to be calling anyone and old man it better be Loki.”

Bucky’s look of indignation at being called an old man made Emmie burst into full blown laughter. “The look on your face.”

Bucky pulled up to the cabin and got out of the car looking like a man on a mission. Emmie squealed loudly as she was pulled out of the car but Bucky with gentle ease. He hoisted her up and over his shoulder carrying her inside. Loki was stretched out on the couch reading and looked up curiously as Emmie was placed on his lap with a firmness that still had a touch of delicateness to it. Bucky was annoyed, not trying to hurt her.

“Well, this is quite the gift.” Loki said, stroking her hair.

Giggling more, Emmie looked at Loki. “I called him an old man and he didn’t care for it.”

Bucky growled at Emmie. “An old man wouldn’t be able to do the things for you that I did and _will_ do.” Emmie’s eyes went wide at the implication he made, and he smiled at her. “That startle you out of your amusement, doll?”

Emmie nodded. “Yes, Bucky.” Her voice was barely a whisper and he was pleased with himself over having stopped the ridiculous teasing.

~*~*

Loki was still stroking Emmie softly, soothing her as Bucky put on his dominant front. He knew Bucky was the dominant sort and Emmie would poke that bear but he hadn’t expected her to poke it so soon. He looked past her to Bucky, his green eyes locking with the other’s blue eyes. “Careful, Sergeant.” Emmie was looking sheepishly up at Bucky, every ounce of her was radiating with the need to placate and please Bucky. Loki smiled, wrapping her up in his arms. “I’ve got you, little bird.”

Emmie looked at him, he didn’t see any fear in her eyes and Loki squeezed her closely. She shifted so she was between him and the couch, nuzzling into him and managing to squirm out of any reach on her Bucky had from his current position. “I’m sorry…” Her voice trailed off as she hid against Loki.

Loki rubbed her back, shifting so that the small space could accommodate them. Bucky’s eyes went wide as he realized what he had just done. “Oh! Emmie, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Emmie nodded, looking genuinely fine. “I didn’t mean to…scare you.”

“I wasn’t scared.” Emmie began to play with the buttons on the black button up shirt that Loki was wearing. “I trust that you and Loki aren’t going to hurt me.”

Loki nodded against the top of her head, kissing it softly. “That’s right, little bird. “

Emmie bit her lip. “And besides, it was kind of um, you were flustered and it was kind of uh..” She fell silent again, obviously having trouble verbalizing what she was getting at.

Loki laughed. “I think she thinks your anger was sexy, Bucky.”

Bucky flushed and moved so he was in front of the couch, kneeling in front of the two of them. “I’m sorry, Emmie. I didn’t mean to get so…barbaric.”

“It’s really okay, Bucky.” Emmie tried to reassure him. “I see the way you kiss Loki. You’re um…intense.”

Loki laughed, nuzzling her. “That’s a word for it. Dominant is the word you’re looking for, my precious little bird.”

She nodded and looked between the two again, her eyes landing on Bucky. “Yea, that. I’m not that.”

Bucky gave her a reassuring smile and reached up to hold the hand that was fiddling with the buttons on Loki’s shirt. He kissed it softly. “I don’t want to hurt or scare you ever Emmie. I want to protect you. I have a fierce urge to protect you.”

Licking her lips before she spoke softly, “I know. Thank you.”

Loki began to play with the soft curls of Emmie’s hair. “Now that _that_ is dealt with. What did Captain Rogers say?”

“Oh right.” Bucky stood up. “We’re going back tomorrow. He gave me his word that Emmie wouldn’t be used in any more magical experiments.”

“That is good. I still think I will be informing my brother and his Valkyrie. I wish to make sure we have some allies in case they go back on their word.”

“Ah, there’s my paranoid Loki.” Bucky smiled as Loki gave him a leveled look.

~*~

Emmie came out of the bathroom a few hours later having just taken a hot shower wearing a pair of green flannel pajama bottoms and one of Bucky’s plain t-shirts. “I don’t remember buying these flannel pajamas.”

Loki glanced over. “That’s because they were originally black. I changed them for you.”

She looked at him, trying to decide if she should be upset or not. “You should have asked, Loki.”

Loki walked over and slid his arms around her. “Do you not like being in my colors?”

Looking up at him she bit her lip, flushing a bit. “You want me in your _colors_?”

Curling a strand of her hair around his finger he tugged gently. “Very much so.”

They stood there in silence for several moments before Bucky coughed from the loft. “Are you two coming to bed or not?”

Gesturing for her to lead the way, Loki followed Emmie up the stairs. She felt her mouth go dry when she looked at Bucky in just a pair of black pajama pants, no shirt. “Aren’t you cold?” She whispered.

“Very, which is why I was hoping you two would come to bed sooner rather than later.”

Loki chuckled, waving his hand so he was dressed similarly to Bucky. Emmie jumped. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to this magic business.”

Loki grabbed her and kissed her softly. “You’ll get used to mine because it can be used for fun.”

Emmie looked confused and turned her face to Bucky. “What does he mean?”

Bucky laughed, grabbing Emmie, and pulling her into the bed with him, putting her in her usual spot in the middle. “He means he can use that weird green magic he does to make you come in fun and unique ways.”

Blushing, Emmie buried her face against Bucky’s chest. “Oh, I don’t know if I’ll like that.”

“I assure you, over 500 years and I’ve never had a complaint.” The bed dipped behind her as Loki climbed in. “I will not do anything that you’re not ready for, little bird.”

Loki’s hands were stroking her back lightly. Emmie looked up at Bucky from where she was snuggling into his chest and felt his metal arm squeeze her hip. “You ready for some more excitement before we leave tomorrow?”

Emmie squirmed, thinking about what they could possibly mean and then nodded. “Yes.” She tried to steel herself for what was to come, but she was woefully unprepared for what the two men had in store for her.


	8. Cuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SELF HARM IN THIS CHAPTER.   
> I know it's in the tags, but I'm warning you here too.

Emmie was sitting in the backseat of the car, hands clutched together nervously as they pulled up to the compound. They parked in the front and Steve, Tony, and Doctor Strange came out the front door. Swallowing hard she peered at them through the passenger side window. Loki climbed out first, cutting a very striking figure in his black suit with a green tie. Emmie knew that he had his daggers ready to be drawn at any moment because he had said as much when they left the cabin this morning.

Bucky climbed out of the driver’s seat and walked around to the other side of the car, standing next to Loki. He was kin his black tactical gear and a pair of sunglasses which he pulled off slowly. “Stevie.”

“Bucky, we made you a promise. Now turn her over so we can keep an eye on this.” Tony stated plainly.

Bucky shook his head. “She stays under my and Loki’s protection.”

Steve quickly jumped between Tony and Bucky. “We understand that you and Loki have some kind of …attachment to her, but it’s best that a party that is unbiased towards her watches over her.”

“I don’t think that’s Doctor Strange _or_ Tony Stark.” Loki said flatly, staring at the other two men.

“Neither do I. Which is why I would take her in _my_ care.” Steve said. “I would be responsible for her and you and Loki don’t have to worry about her well-being.”

Loki and Bucky looked at each other and then looked back at Emmie who was wringing her hands together still. She bit her lip and moved to open the door. Bucky grabbed it, letting her out. “What is it, doll?” he whispered softly to her.

“I have something I wanna say.” Emmie tugged at the green cardigan she was wearing over one of Bucky’s t-shirts and a pair of dark wash jeans. The cardigan had been a lovely blue but Loki had changed it like he had several of the pieces that Bucky had initially packed for her. “Captain Rogers, I know you mean well and…if I’m right, I know you wouldn’t hurt me.” Steve nodded as she glanced up at him before her eyes reaffixed to the pavement, shyness overcoming her. “But honestly, I feel safer with Loki and Bucky. They’re the first people that ever made me feel safe in this world _and_ the one I came from.”

Steve crossed his arms, studying her. He glanced at Tony who looked highly agitated while Doctor Strange was frowning. Steve sighed. “Miss Lewis, I understand that’s how you feel. But we can’t trust them because they took you from the compound with out alerting us. I do not think you _are_ a danger I think you could be _in_ danger due to your knowledge of certain things.”

Emmie picked at her cardigan. “So, you’re trying to be overly cautious of my wellbeing?” She really tried to keep the sarcasm from her tone. Steve gave a terse nod. “And not of what I know about you guys?”

Tony spoke up. “What could you know that would be damaging to us?” It was obvious he still didn’t believe in the knowledge she had.

Emmie shook her head, red ponytail bouncing a little, and scooted back between and behind Loki and Bucky. “Not everyone is as open as you are Tony Stark.” She stared at him. “But not everyone knows that Doctor Strange is in love with Doctor Christine Palmer.”

Strange’s eyes snapped to Emmie and he finally spoke. “What did you just say?”

“I was proving a point to Tony.” One of her hands reached out and grabbed Loki’s sleeve, knowing she had just pointed out something she probably should have kept to herself. Loki’s hand went to her pushing her behind him. “I _do_ know things about the Avengers _and_ your enemies. But not a lot. Just what was fed to me through movie and television media.”

Tony was silent, studying her through his sunglasses. Steve went to say something, and Tony held up his hand. “Fine, she can stay under the protection of Loki and Bucky, but we chip her.”

Loki’s voice spoke up first, coming out low and dangerous. “Excuse me?”

Emmie grabbed onto him, not wanting this to escalate into dangerous territory. Tony looked at Loki. “Look, Reindeer Games, you and I have our own issues that I’m still not fucking over. So why don’t you pipe down before I kick you off my compound.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed and his hands twitched. Emmie grabbed his hand before he summoned his daggers and he looked down at her. His face was full of rage, ready to go. Emmie merely shook her head before turning to Tony. “You mean a GPS tracking chip?”

Tony nodded. “State of the art Stark Industries. Little shot right into the back of your neck. You won’t even feel the chip there. But if you’re kidnapped or taken off the grounds again.” He looked at Bucky. “We’ll know where you are.”

Emmie squeezed Loki’s hand. “And I can stay around Bucky and Loki?”

Bucky looked at her sadly. “Emmie you don’t have to agree to a tracking chip.”

“I know, but I _am_ a security risk.” She hung her head, trying to quell the anxiety that was building in her. “I’ll agree to your terms of a tracking chip as long as you stop trying to send me back to the other world I came from and you let me stay in Bucky and Loki’s care.”

Bucky was glaring at Steve who looked helpless at the situation. Doctor Strange was still taking in what Emmie had said, having not fully believed her supposed information either. He spoke slowly. “Miss Lewis, I still think it best that you be on your _own_ timeline.”

Emmie looked up at him. “I won’t go back to somewhere that I’m going to be killed.”

Bucky slipped his arm around her waist. “She’s not going back. And I don’t like this idea of chipping her like she’s a dog.”

Tony frowned. “I knew the two guard dogs wouldn’t like it, but she seems to be amiable, isn’t that right Miss Lewis?”

Her eyes went back to the ground. “My options are I get returned to a stalker, I get chipped, or I get pulled away from the only two people who have ever made me feel safe in my life. I don’t think you’ve left me a choice Mr. Stark.”

“Then it’s settled!” Tony clapped his hands. “This way Miss Lewis.”

~*~

Emmie sat in the chair in Tony’s lab feeling like she was going to puke. Everything about this felt wrong and she could feel the rage radiating from Loki and Bucky in front of her. She hadn’t made eye contact with them since she had agreed to this. Both were standing like the guard dogs they had been described as, watching as Tony prepped the chip. Emmie flinched when Tony touched her and then winced as the needle pierced her flesh. Bucky growled, crossing his arms in annoyance. Emmie bit her lip hard to keep from making a sound so as not to cause either of her protectors to snap.

Tony stepped back and looked victorious. “There!” He hit a few buttons on his laptop. “And you’re online, Miss Lewis.”

Emmie hugged herself. “May I go now?”

“Yes, yes.” Tony was reading the data on his screen, obviously done with her.

Squeaking as Loki pulled her to her feet and led her out of Tony’s lab, she squeezed his hand for balance. “Let’s get you upstairs.” He said quietly.

Emmie let herself be led up to Bucky’s quarters which were among the nicer rooms in the building. Emmie was certain it went Tony and Pepper, Steve, and then Bucky for nice rooms. Bucky’s room had a slightly larger sitting area than hers had and contained a huge bedroom and a bathroom with both a tub and a shower. It even had a small kitchen, which the room she had at the compound lacked. She walked around the apartment quietly, taking in his things while he and Loki tried their best to calm down.

It had a subtle modern but vintage décor feel to it. There was an obvious 1940s style record player under the 65-inch flat screen television, for example. She ran her hands over the top of the record player and crouched down to see what vinyl he had. Carefully leafing through them she smiled at his collection of 1940’s big band music mixed with a few modern LPs.

Glancing over at the other two she saw Loki was leaned back with a murderous look on his face while Bucky was leaned forward with his head in his hands. She stood up slowly and finally broke the silence, whispering, “Should I go to my room?”

Bucky’s head snapped up. “No.” He said it with an air of finality. As if the suggestion was distasteful to him. Licking his lips he added after a few moments. “You can stay here if you’d like.”

She smiled at him. “I’d love to stay here.” Emmie was trying to diffuse the anger in the room. Her experience with her ex meant she knew how to do that pretty well, only problem was she didn’t know how to do it with a god and a super soldier. Emmie made sure to tread carefully as she crept over to the couch, crawling between them.

Loki suddenly snapped out of whatever dark daydream he was in and grabbed her, pulling her into him. “My poor little bird, I failed.”

Emmie shook her head. “No. Neither of you failed me. I made the decision.”

Bucky sighed. “And now you’re chipped like you belong to Stark.”

Hand rubbing the back of her neck gently she swallowed hard. “But I get to stay near you two.”

“At what cost.” Bucky growled. “Damn Tony fucking Stark.”

Emmie did her best not to flinch at the outburst, but she still did, gripping Loki’s leg with her hand. Loki pulled her in tighter. “Easy, Bucky.”

Bucky rubbed his good hand over his face. “I’m sorry, Emmie. I didn’t mean to shout at you. This isn’t your fault. You were dealt a crummy hand.” Turning towards her, he grabbed her, carefully prying her from Loki’s grasp and kissing her forehead. “Stay here with us tonight?”

Biting her lip, she nodded slowly. “Yea I’ll stay. Should I cook?”

He shook his head. “Nah, let’s order pizza.”

“That sounds like a good plan. Can we get pepperoni?”

“Can we get pepperoni? Of course!” He pulled her close and kissed her. “We can get whatever you want, Emmie.”

~*~

Emmie lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling of Bucky’s bedroom. The bed in here was a king-sized bed and the three of them fit in it much more comfortably than they had the queen-sized bed in the cabin. Bucky had his cybernetic arm in a case instead of on since they were at the secured compound, so his good arm was slid under her pillow. Loki had one arm slung over her waist and when he had been awake had her securely locked in his grasp. It loosened as his sleep got deeper and she carefully slipped out of the bed.

Watching the two of them sleeping, she quietly slipped out of the room trying her best to not wake them. She didn’t know where her thought processes were leading her entirely, but she knew she needed a moment to breathe. Tony chipping her had made it feel like all the progress she had made with Bucky and Loki had taken two steps backwards. Slipping into the kitchen she opened the knife drawer and picked up the paring knife, examining it. It was sharp, maybe not as sharp as the razor blades she kept at home, but sharp enough.

Emmie glanced back at the bedroom, hearing only the sounds of soft breathing. Biting her lip, she grabbed a paper towel and sat down on the ground, pulling the long sleeves of the sleep shirt she was wearing up. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the knife to her forearm, closing her eyes as she felt it pierce her skin.

Before she could swipe it across there was a flash of green light and Loki appeared in front of her, plucking the knife out of her grasp. Emmie let out a small scream, clamping her hand over her mouth before she woke Bucky. “Loki!” The shame at being caught rushed over her, causing tears to prick her eyes.

Loki set the paring knife on the counter and examined where she had pricked the skin. Satisfied it wasn’t serious he stood up, dragging her to the bathroom. “It’s a good thing I put my illusion up when I realized you were not sleeping.”

Emmie frowned; she had forgotten he could do that in her clouded thoughts. Loki lifted her and set her on the edge of the bathroom counter. He grabbed a band aid from the first aid kit and put it over the small cut. “Loki…”

“Emmie. Bucky and I have been looking for a proper time to bring up the scars on your legs.” He crossed his arms, blocking her from getting down. The tears fell from the corners of her eyes and she looked down. “Why were you doing this tonight?”

“I felt hopeless.” She whispered. “I had no choice but to get this chip, but it feels like I’m being stalked all over again. Like he’s _right there_ and he’s going to kill me any minute.” Emmie pulled the sleeve down and used it to wipe at her face. “I needed to know that this wasn’t a dream. You and Bucky are real and the pain I feel is real too, right?”

Loki’s face was full of concern as he pulled her to his chest, letting her cry against his shirt. “Of course, we are real, little bird.”

“What’s going on?” Came from the doorway that led to the bedroom.

“Emmie is having a hard night.” Loki said softly. “She tried to use the pairing knife to harm herself.”

Emmie hiccoughed as the tears began to get a little worse. Bucky swore softly. “Fuck. Emmie.”

“I’m sorry.” She said suddenly, in a panicked tone. “I’m sorry. I won’t…I won’t do it again.”

Loki began rubbing her back and Bucky came over, touching her arm. “Emmie, shhhh.”

“I know…I know I’m broken. I’m sorry. I just needed to feel not broken.”

“You are not broken.” Bucky said firmly. “I know broken. But you’re right, I don’t want you doing that again. I wanted to address the scars on your legs at a good time, not right after an episode.”

“I just do it to feel like something is real.” She whispered softly.

Loki was stroking her hair, holding her tightly. “Emmie, do me a favor. Next time you feel like this, come to one of us. We can help you feel like it’s real without you harming yourself.”

Emmie nodded against him, burying her face in his shirt. Bucky looked up at Loki and gestured to the bedroom. Loki lifted Emmie up and carried her to the bed, setting her in the middle. The two men took their respective sides and enveloped her in their arms. Loki wiped the tears off her face as Bucky spoke. “Emmie, listen to me closely. I want to protect you. That means you can’t hurt yourself either.” Whimpering, she rolled into his chest, his arm locking her to his chest. “When you feel like this from now on, like Loki said, come to us. I will make sure you know that I am real and that you are safe.”

Her head nodded against his chest and she clutched him tighter, trying to ground herself. “Okay, Bucky.”

“Look at me, doll.” Emmie looked up at him, her watery eyes trying to focus on his face in the dark. “Promise me you won’t do this again.”

Emmie flinched a little, making promises and being chipped in one day. Everything was beginning to feel muddled. “I promise.”

“Thank you, little bird.” Loki said from behind her.

Bucky squeezed her with his arm against him. “There’s my good, beautiful girl.”


	9. Good Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag update!

It was a Friday afternoon and Emmie was positively _bored_. It hadn’t taken long for Bucky and Loki to fall back into their duties as Avengers when they got back to the compound the week before. Bucky was training the new recruits that Agent Hill had brought in. Loki was in New Asgard and had been gone for two days already. Emmie had been hesitant to roam the compound like Bucky had suggested because she was still afraid of Wanda and Doctor Strange, all things considered. Tony gave her the creeps. Steve was nice but always busy. Part of her knew that she should take Bucky’s advice and try to make friends with someone, but who was the real question. There was no way she was going to become friends with any of the Avengers. They all viewed her as a potential liability, that much was obvious.

Emmie looked at the clock and sighed. Bucky wouldn’t be done with training for another hour and Loki had been unable to give a timeline for his return. Getting up from the couch she flipped through Bucky’s LPs again, hoping something would sound familiar besides the big band music of the 1940’s. Nothing stuck out as her taste, so she carefully put them all back in place the way she had found them before she got up and went to peak out the compound window.

Bucky’s apartment didn’t have a balcony like Tony and Steve’s did on the floor above, but it still had a good view. There was a covering of snow and she could see Bucky running the recruits through drills. She put her head against the glass and sighed, trying to figure out what to do was draining her more. Emmie finally decided to slip down to the common areas and just exist there. Maybe Loki would be back today, and her weekend would be full of the two of them just existing in each other’s orbit.

Emmie got dressed in a blue flannel shirt with a white tank top underneath, a pair of blue jeans, and her favorite black boots. Glancing in the mirror she tried to decide what to do with her hair and settled on leaving it in it’s messy curly state the way her partners enjoyed it. She contemplated grabbing her jacket but decided she’d stay indoors and not risk going out in the cold without someone to have fun with. Cautiously heading down the stairs to the common areas, she wrapped her arms around herself. Slipping into the community sitting room she saw a few people sitting around, none who she recognized, and she relaxed a little. If they weren’t Avengers, they wouldn’t view her as a threat.

Grabbing a book off the little library bookshelf she picked a chair near the window so she could see when Bucky was done training and began to read a copy of _The Hunger Games_. She had read it a million times back on the other earth, it was a comfort to see it here. After a half hour, she adjusted, tucking her feet beneath her as she got absorbed in Katniss’ story. Emmie didn’t notice the shadow standing over her for a solid minute. She frowned; they were blocking the light. “Excuse me, you’re blocking my light.” Her voice came out timid, not wanting confrontation.

“Am I?” A familiar voice said, and Emmie’s head snapped up, to see Loki standing over her, grinning at her.

“Loki! You’re back!” Emmie snapped the book closed and jumped up, practically jumping into his arms.

Loki chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her into his arms. “Yes, little bird. I have missed you.”

“I missed you, too. It’s been terribly boring with you and Bucky being busy.”

Plucking the book from her hands, he took it in. “Young adult fiction? Interesting. I will have to try some out since you seem to enjoy it.”

Emmie flushed a bit. “It’s just a comfort for me. I’ve read it several times. I like knowing where things are going.”

Loki placed the book back on the shelf with his magic and grabbed her, leaning down and pressing his lips to her ear. “Then know, that tonight I’m going to make you feel like a _queen_.”

Flushing, she looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. She caught the eyes of one person, a woman with brown hair and eyes studying them intently. Emmie quickly glanced away and wriggled out of Loki’s grasp. “Not here.”

“Of course, not here. We need our dear Sergeant.” Loki smirked and took Emmie’s hand in his, dragging her out of the common area. Emmie was painfully aware of the woman’s eyes following them as they left.

Biting her lip, Emmie glanced back to see the woman look back at her phone. It was almost as if she was pretending that Loki and Emmie weren’t worth the attention, she had just been showering on them. “Loki, who was that?”

“Who was who, dear?” He glanced at her, practically dragging her to the training grounds.

“That brunette woman who was watching us.” Emmie didn’t think for a second that Loki hadn’t noticed.

“I think she’s one of the new assistants to Pepper.”

Nodding, she looked around and gasped as she realized where he had taken her. “Loki, Bucky said I’m not to bother him unless it’s an emergency.”

“You’re not the one bothering him.” Loki winked at her and simply leaned against the door that led outdoors, waiting to Bucky to glance up.

Bucky looked up after a few minutes and looked shocked for a moment. Emmie was trying to hide behind Loki, not wanting to be the reason that Bucky was distracted from his job. She peeked from behind him to see the other man stalking towards them. He was in pure Sergeant Barnes mode and it made Emmie quiver just a bit. Swallowing hard she ducked back behind Loki.

“You’re back early.” Bucky said as he approached Loki.

“I finished early.” Emmie could tell from his tone that there was something mischievous about it. “Besides, you told me if I finished early, we would finally do that thing I have been wanting.”

Emmie peeked back out and Bucky turned his eyes to her. “Oh yes. That thing.” He grinned suddenly, winking at Emmie. “Let me wrap up here. You two meet me upstairs. We’ll order in for dinner.”

Loki nodded and turned, pulling Emmie with him. “Hey, what thing?” She said, looking back at Bucky who had already turned to go back to what he was doing. Looking up at Loki who was just smiling and staying silent she huffed. “What are you two up to?”

Chuckling, Loki pulled her close. “Do not fret, dear. No harm is going to come to you.”

~*~

Emmie was perched on Bucky’s lap after dinner. They had ordered some Thai food which had pleased Bucky and intrigued Loki as it was a new Midgardian cuisine for him to try. She snuggled down into Bucky’s chest, taking in the smell of leather and metal as she relaxed into him. Bucky’s metal arm tightened around her and he took a sip of his beer from his other hand. “You seem happy, doll.”

Nuzzling a little closer to him she sighed. “I am happy. Loki’s back.”

Loki chuckled as he sat down next to Bucky, a glass of Asgardian whiskey in hand. “Miss me that much, little bird?”

Emmie nodded against Bucky’s chest. “Yes. When you are just studying or reading it’s nice to just exist near you.”

Loki reached over, curling a stray piece of red hair around his finger. “I like just existing near you too, Emmie.”

Emmie’s cheeks began to flush at the sweet tone of Loki’s voice, and she squirmed just a bit in Bucky’s grasp. “What was it that you two were talking about earlier?”

Smiling, Loki turned to Bucky. “Shall I? Or would you rather…”

Shooting Loki a look that could kill, Bucky kissed Emmie’s forehead. “Emmie, doll, Loki and I have been talking…” Emmie’s stomach knotted, her anxiety slightly ramping as she realized some secret conversation about her had taken place. Immediately sensing the shift in her demeanor, Bucky began to rub her back gently. “Emmie, breathe. This isn’t a bad thing. Well, it doesn’t have to be a bad thing.”

Turning her soft gray eyes to Loki who was watching her intently she simply nodded. The worst of her fears was that they decided they didn’t want someone who was chipped like a dog. The best case scenario she wouldn’t even try to consider because good things always came with something bad attached to them for Emmie.

Bucky slowly spoke again. “Loki and I, we want to go further with you tonight.”

The gears in Emmie’s head began to turn, slowly processing the softly spoken statement. Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant by those words. “I…I told you I’m not…I don’t think I…” She swallowed hard, trying to get her bearings again. “I don’t think I’d be good at it. I don’t want to disappoint you. Or you.” Turning her eyes to Loki. “How can I compare with anything you two have done?”

Digging her fingers into Bucky’s shirt she hid her face away from Loki’s scrutinizing look. Loki finally spoke. “Little bird, what makes you think that you would be so terrible at the things we want to do _to_ you?”

Emmie blushed furiously at Loki’s question, her hands fisting into the blue button up just a little tighter. “Because I’ve never enjoyed the act of sex.”

“Until Bucky and I, you never had had an orgasm either, if my memory serves me correctly.”

“I mean, yeah…”

Bucky chuckled at her apprehension. “My beautiful doll. Trust us, we just want you to feel good.” Kissing the top of her head he hugged her before finishing off his beer. He leaned forward, setting the bottle on the glass coffee table. Grabbing Emmie gently, he turned her, so she was straddling him causing her to flush furiously. “You remember the color system, yea? It still applies.”

Tugging at the flannel shirt that she was wearing, trying to hide herself more, she nodded. “I remember. If I say ‘red’ you’ll stop entirely.”

“Exactly.” Bucky used his good hand to tuck her hair behind her ears. “Now then, kiss me.” The tone in his voice was commanding and Emmie jumped just a smidgen before leaning in, pressing her lips to his shyly. Bucky’s other arm wrapped around her waist, locking her to him as he deepened the kiss. He whispered against her lips. “Good girl.”

A shiver went through her when he called her a good girl. Something about the way he said it made her want to be _more_ of a good girl. Emmie glanced over at Loki who was sipping his whiskey and watching them with intense eyes. Swallowing hard, she knew she’d bend over backwards if she could get them both to think she was a good girl. As if he could read her mind, Loki winked at her, polishing off his whiskey and standing to take the glass to the kitchen.

Bucky cupped Emmie’s cheek and turned her back to him, kissing her passionately. His tongue swiped across her lips, coaxing its way in to give her a properly deep kiss. Their tongues tangled together, and Emmie let off a soft moan. Hands moved to push her flannel shirt off before sliding through her hair, holding her in the heated tangle of tongues and lips.

Vaguely, as if off in a distance, Emmie heard the footsteps of Loki returning from the kitchen. As Bucky broke the searing kiss Emmie felt herself lifted off his lap, plucked as if she was nothing more than a flower. Loki shifted her so he could carry her to the bedroom, setting her on the bed gently. “What color are you right now, Emmie?”

He whispered it in her ear, and she felt her insides turn to jelly. “Green.” Came out before she could stop herself to actually think about what was happening. Loki’s lips crashed into hers and she made a noise in her throat. She was always elated when one of them kissed her, but Loki’s kisses were hot and cold at the same time. Lips trailed from her mouth down her neck as he slowly pushed her up the bed. Arching her neck, she looked at the doorway and saw Bucky leaning there, watching. Smiling at her he began pulling clothing off, stripping down to just his boxer-briefs. Loki must have felt her pulse quicken because he began to suck at the pulse point in her neck, his teeth scraping against it. Emmie’s eyes slid shut and she moaned as he marked her, one hand sliding the tank top up so that his hand could explore her skin. “Loki…”

Humming against her skin, he pulled back to admire the mark he had just left, locking eyes with her and smiling. “Oh, you look lovely when I have marked you.” Emmie’s face was burning as she slid a hand up and touched where he had left the pinkish mark and swallowed hard. Loki chuckled at her and leaned back in, his lips reattaching to her neck. Mewling, she grabbed his hair and tangled her fingers through it.

Loki’s hand drifted under the tank top and began to tease a nipple through her lace bra, growling when he felt the already hard nipples. The sound went straight to Emmie’s core and she gave another mewl. Humming, Loki leaned back on his heels, beginning to unbutton his shirt. Bucky finally spoke from the side of the bed, startling Emmie out of being engrossed with Loki. “Emmie, doll, take your tank top off.”

There it was again. That voice that made her want to be so very, very good. Closing her eyes, she wriggled out of the white tank top, tossing it off the bed. Taking initiative, she undid the white cotton bra she was wearing as well and tossed it towards the pile of clothing that was forming. Loki had pulled his shirt off and now her attention was pulled away from Bucky and his commanding tone and focused on the solid plains of muscle in front of her. She cautiously lifted a hand and touched his chest, sighing. Loki merely smirked at her.

Emmie had explored Loki’s chest before, but never with the knowledge that it was going to go further than her getting a few orgasms. Her hand slid down his chest, over his abs, and then stopped short of the belt buckle. The outline of his erection was large and intimidating. Flicking her eyes away from the bulge towards his face, she gasped as he grabbed her small hand and placed it directly over him. Swallowing hard as he squeezed her hand around the outline, that annoying smirk never leaving his face.

The bed dipped and suddenly Bucky was next to her. Not wanting to break eye contact with Loki she whimpered as the cold metal fingers began to tease her nipples. Bucky spoke near her ear. “Emmie, I have a question I need you to focus on.” He tweaked her nipple until she finally looked away from the green pools that were Loki’s eyes and focused on his face. “Which one of us do you want tonight?”

Emmie’s brain began to grind to a halt. Right, there were two of them. The gears felt like they had been gummed up by a million cobwebs as she tried to think, to process the question. She didn’t want to offend or hurt either of them. Slowly pulling her hand off of Loki she bit her lip, rolling the question around in her mind.

Feeling Loki’s hands on her hips she glanced back at him and he was giving her a contemplative look. “Little bird, it won’t offend us who you choose first.”’

For a split second she thought he had read her mind. She rubbed her face. “I don’t want to choose is the problem.” This caused the other two to give soft chuckles. “I know I have too, I know.” Swallowing hard and glancing back down at the massive outline she had been fondling she bit her lip. “I want Bucky first…”

Loki nodded and moved from between her legs. “Do you want me to leave?”

Emmie shook her head. “No, please don’t leave.” Fear tinged her voice. She needed both of them to keep her fear down. “I need you here, too.”

Bucky shifted and took the position Loki had been in, hand sliding from her breasts down her stomach and unhooking the button on her jeans. “Color?”

Looking from Loki back to Bucky and forcing herself to focus on him she considered the question. She knew that Bucky wanted to make sure she was good. “Green, but I’m scared.”

Smiling at her, Bucky began pulling her jeans down, taking the white cotton panties with them. “I know, doll. Just trust in me, okay?” Lifting her hips in response, helping him disrobe her. Bucky made a soft noise. “I’m never going to get over how pretty you look laid out before me.”

Reaching a hand out, Emmie began touching Bucky where she could, her hand repeating the motions she had done to Loki. Only her hand didn’t freeze at the top of his underwear, instead she simply hooked one finger in the waist band and looked up at him. Bucky quirked an eyebrow and then helped her slide them off, obviously surprised she was getting to the point so quickly. Emmie’s breathing stopped for a second as she saw his erection bob free. It was just as intimidating as Loki’s except it had more girth from the looks of it. How was all of that going to fit in her?

As if he could read her mind, Bucky’s fingers on his good hand began to explore between her legs, searching out that little bundle of nerves. “Don’t worry. I’m going to make sure you’re good and ready for me.” Bucky leaned down on the elbow of his metal arm so he could kiss Emmie as he slipped a finger into her. It went in with ease even though she was the most nervous she had been in a long time. “Though, you’re pretty wet already.”

Emmie whimpered and pressed her lips against his, trying to swallow his words and hide her moans. Loki was forgotten as a second finger slipped in and began to move slow and hard in her. His thumb pressed against her clit and she spread her legs more for him. He pressed his fingers as deep as he could get them while his tongue invaded her mouth. Bucky expertly explored her with his fingers, dragging it out so that when she finally came her head flung back and she cried out his name.

Smiling, he pulled his fingers from her and licked them with an obscene noise. “God, you taste so wonderful, doll.”

Flushing Emmie tried to hide her face, but her hands were grabbed by Loki. “And beautiful when you are all flushed.” Looking over at the dark-haired god, she whimpered. Normally this was the point where he shoved Bucky out of the way and went down on her. She was still half expecting it and Loki chuckled as he studied her face. “Maybe later, darling.” He whispered, stroking her hair.

Bucky tipped her face back to him. He had repositioned himself so that he was between her legs and was lazily stroking himself. “Are you sure this is okay, Emmie?” Swallowing hard, she nodded. “I need to hear you say it, baby girl.”

The new pet name caused her brain to fizzle. Baby girl. That sounded good coming from Bucky’s lips. Nodding again, eager to please him again she whispered. “I’m sure.”

The words were barely out of her mouth and he was running the head of his erection from her clit down to her slick opening. “I’m gonna go slow, okay?” Emmie nodded, shuddering as she felt him getting the head of his cock wet with her juices. Her fingers dug into the bed and Bucky looked up at her. “Grab on to me.”

Slowly releasing the sheet, she dug her fingers of one hand into Bucky’s shoulder and the other into the back of his neck. Then he pushed the head in and she gasped, tensing up causing him to freeze his motions. Memories were threatening to flood in and her eyes snapped open, focusing on Bucky’s blue eyes. He had an intense look on his face, he was trying to not hurt or trigger Emmie. She slid her hand from his shoulder to his face, cupping it and rubbing her thumb across his cheek. Slowly, she relaxed, making a soft noise as she began to get used to the stretch. Wriggling her hips just a bit caused Bucky to moan.

Reaching his flesh hand up he cupped her face, mimicking the way she was holding his face and he slowly pushed into her. When he was about halfway in he pulled back, slipping back in with a solid thrust that pushed him a bit deeper. Emmie moaned, her eyes slipping closed as he repeated the motion until he was buried in her to the hilt. “Oh fuck, Emmie.” They laid there like that for a long moment, holding onto each other with him buried in her, waiting for her to get used to the intrusion.

“Bucky…” Her voice was a whisper, her nails digging into the back of his neck. Pushing her hips towards him she gave a soft whimper. “It…it’s okay to move.” Bucky smiled and turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand before he pulled back and sliding back in with a thrust aimed just _right_. Emmie saw stars as he hit home with every thrust. Noises slipped from her lips she didn’t know she could make. Bucky stopped suddenly, drawing a long whine from Emmie when he did. “Bucky, please don’t stop.”

This drew a laugh from him, and he leaned back, pushing her legs up and placing his hands on the back of her thighs. “Who said I was stopping?” Pushing down so that she was spread open and held in position he began to move in her at a steady pace that somehow felt like it was hitting deeper. Emmie put a hand to her mouth, half trying to stop the noises she was making. “Loki, a little help.”

Emmie had completely forgotten that Loki was laying next to her, watching her be taken by their super soldier for the first time. A cool hand plucked hers off her face and laced their fingers together. “You are so beautiful, little bird. We just want to hear you.”

Hearing his sinful voice near her ear coupled with Bucky thrusting in her just right caused her to tighten up, releasing around Bucky’s thick cock. Bucky made a low growling noise as she pulsed around him. “Fuck, Emmie.”

Bucky didn’t last long after that, only giving a few harder thrusts he released deep inside Emmie. She made a soft moaning noise as she felt him coat her insides. It felt… _right_ to be filled with Bucky. Her eyes flitted to Loki, wondering what it was going to feel like with him. Wondering if he would be a completely different lover in her hazy mind.

Collapsing next to her, Bucky began showering her with kisses and affection, pulling her to him. “You did so good. So good, baby girl.”

Emmie giggled. “It felt good.” She was already flushed so it wasn’t like she could blush more with her admission. “Better than I knew it could.”

Bucky swelled with pride at the compliment and pulled her to him, her one hand still tangled with Loki’s. “I’m glad I could show you it is good.”

Emmie mumbled a thank you and kissed him before turning to Loki. “What about…”

Loki waved her off. “I can take care of myself.”

Biting her lip Emmie moved away from Bucky, pushing Loki on his back and straddling him. He looked astonished as she began to unbuckle his pants, tugging them off and freeing him. “I want to help.”

“Love…” Loki began but Emmie leaned down and began kissing him. Something had come over her and she still _needed_ more.

~*~

Loki grabbed her hips and kissed her back. If this was what his beautiful little bird wanted, he wasn’t going to stop her. “Little bird,” he whispered against her lips. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” The red head merely nodded at him and went back to wresting his pants off of him. Loki laughed and began helping her, but not before he glanced over at Bucky as if asking for permission. Bucky nodded at him and Loki groaned.

Emmie bit her lip as she rocked her hips against him, bringing him quickly and easily to full hardness. Suddenly she froze and looked down at Loki. “I just realized; I don’t know what I’m doing…”

Chuckling, Loki grabbed her hips and guided her. “You were doing just fine.” He helped her slide down his length, enjoying the look on he face as he stretched her. Loki was enjoying the idea of knowing that Bucky’s cum was helping keep her slick and he dug his hands in her hips tighter, guiding her motions for a moment. “There you go.”

Emmie began to move on him, rocking her hips at his directions. They rocked together for several minutes before Loki grabbed her, pulling her down so he could thrust up into her. Emmie cried out, the noises from before returning as Loki didn’t waste time on being gentle anymore. He was _fucking_ her whereas Bucky had made love to her. Making a mental note to make love to her at a later date, he grabbed her hips, pinning her to his body so she couldn’t squirm away.

Loki began praising her, watching as she drifted into a pure space of pleasure. He had noticed how much she reacted to Bucky doing the same and now she was doing it for him. Loki figured she’d be preening like a bird if she wasn’t so caught up in the way he was taking her. Kissing her and biting down on her lip, he released in her a few moments later. Her name fell from his lips in praise and Emmie whimpered, collapsing against his chest.

They laid there for a long time, letting Loki slowly slide out of her. Fluids were mixed and making a mess of the pair of them as they slipped out of her. “Such a good girl.” Came from the left and Loki looked over, grinning at Bucky. “I’m going to go run you a bath, you’ve been such a good girl.”

Emmie whimpered, it sounded like she didn’t know if she could move or not. Loki chuckled, bouncing her and causing her to whine a little. “You really were a good girl. I’m so pleased with what you did.” Practically purring she nuzzled down into Loki’s chest, almost drifting off to sleep as he stroked her back lazily. “Don’t fall asleep, little bird, you need to clean up.”

A whine came from her as she was lifted off of Loki like a ragdoll by Bucky. Bucky carried her to the bathroom, setting carefully in a warm bubble bath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a long chapter this time. I contemplated splitting it up but I decided against it.


	10. Daddy

Emmie felt someone climb in the bath behind her, Bucky was turning the taps off so that meant it was Loki. Her brain was foggy and in a daze over everything that had just happened. She felt used and tired, but she was happy about it. Loki wrapped a cool arm around her, adjusting her so she was sat between his legs and against his chest. Humming pleasantly at the warm water and the strong arms that were stroking her gently, Emmie smiled at Bucky who was grabbing a washcloth.

“Are you okay with us bathing you, Emmie?” Bucky asked softly. How sweet, she thought, here she was having been thoroughly used like a doll by them and he was asking permission to bathe her. Emmie nodded. “Excellent.” Bucky soaped up a sponge and began by cleaning her chest while Loki used his hands to rub soap over her back. Eyes sliding shut she let herself become putty between the two of them.

Bucky scrubbed every inch of her with the sponge, getting rid of sweat and fluids, making her feel clean again. Loki kissed her behind her right ear and said softly. “Shall we leave your hair alone?”

“Yes, please. I will wash it in the morning.” Her words came out slightly slurred. She felt like she was drunk with happiness and exhaustion.

Chuckling, Loki grazed his fingers over the mark he had left. “And this? Do you want me to heal it?”

Emmie’s eyes opened and she craned her neck to look back at him. “Heal it? You can do that?”

“Yes, I can.” Chewing her bottom lip, Emmie tried to find the courage to say what she wanted. “I can leave it if you would rather.” Shyly nodding she heard Bucky chuckled and she looked at him.

“What’s so funny?”

“I am enjoying seeing you come out of your shell, baby girl.” Bucky stood and grabbed one of the blue towels in his bathroom, holding it out. Loki offered his hand, helping Emmie up. Bucky wrapped her in the towel, rubbing her dry. “You did so well tonight.” There it was again, that swell of pride she felt at some sweet words of praise.

Turning in his arms she smiled up at Bucky, getting on the tips of her toes to kiss him. “Can I sleep in your shirt tonight? And Loki’s pants?”

Both men nodded. “Of course, little bird.” Loki waived his hand, conjuring up a pair of his black lounge pants that Emmie so loved to sleep in while Bucky went and got her a t-shirt from his drawer. Loki dressed her and then led her to the bedroom.

Bucky changed the sheets quickly before guiding Emmie into the middle of the bed. “I’m going to take a quick shower. You two settle into bed, I won’t be long.” He kissed them each in turn and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Emmie snuggled down into her pillow as Loki slipped behind her. The exhaustion swept over her and she fell asleep before Bucky even made it back to bed.

~*~

Waking the next morning, Emmie was alone in bed, but the apartment smelled like bacon and toast. Stretching she groaned as the soreness over what she had done the night before caught up to her. Taking two men back-to-back like that had probably not been the best idea. Opening her eyes slowly she decided she didn’t care if it had been a bad idea or not, it felt wonderful to be wanted so much. Slipping out of the bed, she put on a pair of fuzzy house slippers and headed into the living area where Loki was waiting, cup of coffee in hand. “Bucky had to leave us on an emergency early in the morning, little bird.”

Emmie pouted, taking the coffee from Loki. “But it’s a Saturday. Don’t bad guys take a day off?”

Loki laughed and kissed the top of her head. “I made us breakfast. Just bacon and toast, I am not as good at breakfast.” Waving her free hand at him, she took a sip of her coffee and sat down at the bar. Loki handed her a plate, and she made a few happy noises, realizing she was absolutely famished.

“I didn’t realize I was so hungry.” Her tone was sheepish as she finished off another two pieces of toast.

Loki looked at her with amusement written over his face. “You did a lot of work last night. A lot of good work.” He kissed her as he took the empty plate away and stashed it in the sink.

Feeling a creepy flush up her neck Emmie coughed and looked at the floor. “So what are we going to do today?”

A hand reached out and tipped her head up. “Do not be embarrassed about enjoying yourself, Emmie.” He stroked her cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes. “You were wonderful. And hmm, we could just exist in each other’s spheres as you put it.”

She felt a swell in her chest at being told she was wonderful and bit her lip. “That sounds good, but can I ask you something?”

“Of course, little bird.”

“So, I’m not very _experienced_ if you couldn’t guess.” Loki just smiled at her, reaching out and rubbed her hand to try and calm the nerves that were building. Emmie smiled, grateful that Loki could sense the building apprehension in her. “You know my past and stuff so why is it when Bucky gets…let’s say strict it doesn’t trigger me? Why do you think that is?” 

Loki pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. “I think that you are submissive. I think that you like being told what to do by someone who you trust.”

Emmie wrapped her arms around Loki and buried her face against his chest. “Oh, I guess that does make sense.”

“Also, I think you like being praised, a lot.” Her cheeks heated and she tried to hide her face in his shirt. He chuckled. “That is a good thing. When our Bucky gets back, maybe we should tell him the things you are asking me, yes?”

Nodding against him, she hugged him a little bit tighter, not wanting to let go. Loki slid his hands down her back and scooped her up, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. “Hey!”

Chuckling, he carried her over to the couch and sat down so she was straddling him. “You sit right here, like a good girl, while I get some of my reading out of the way.”

Snapping his fingers, a book magically appeared out of thin air in a language that Emmie didn’t know or recognize. Nuzzling down against Loki’s chest she sighed and let him rub her back with one hand, the other one holding his book as he carefully researched whatever it was. The soft stroking on her back combined with the smell of leather and books made her sigh contentedly. Relaxing completely against Loki she began to get lost in her thoughts, thinking about what Bucky was up to and if he was safe. Wondering who and how she should make friends within the compound. Closing her eyes she squeezed Loki tightly, briefly wondering if he used magic to make her feel so at ease with him.

~*~

Loki read for a long while, Emmie drifting in and out of a sleepy state of consciousness. He barely registered she was there, it seemed, as he stroked her back and hair. After a while, Emmie began to practically purr like a kitten under him and he couldn’t help but smile even though he was trying to decipher an alien text to help Tony and Bruce with their current project. Looking down at the woman in his arms he hummed. “Oh, you really are a good girl.”

Emmie made that whining sound that had usually been reserved for Bucky and her grey eyes looked up at him. “Loki…”

Chuckling he kissed her forehead. “I’m almost done and then I can wake you up, or let you sleep, your choice.” The red head snuggled back down against him, seemingly listening to his heartbeat as he wrapped up his reading around noon. He glanced at the clock, slightly worried that Bucky wasn’t back yet. Hoping that it was just a long mission he magicked the book back to its pocket realm and began to detangle Emmie from him. “Do you want lunch or more snuggling, little bird?”

“Mm, snuggles.” She squeezed him tightly, refusing to let go and he laughed again. “Please, Loki.”

He sensed the worry in her tone and began to tangle his fingers in her hair, the other hand reaching up to stroke her cheek. “Don’t worry, little bird, our Bucky is perfectly fine.”

“Do you know anything about the mission?”

Shaking his head, he went about trying to soothe her. “I am sure it will be routine in nature, and he will be back any moment.” Emmie nodded against him and let him finally move her, depositing her on the couch. “Perhaps we should make a light lunch for the two of us?”

“I guess.” It was obvious the woman was missing Bucky. Loki stroked her hair and kissed her temple before standing from the couch to head into the kitchen. Emmie quickly stood and was hot on his heels. “I’ll take care of it. You cooked breakfast. Besides, you know I like taking care of you and Bucky.”

Loki grinned at her and took his seat at the counter as he watched her get out the items they would need for sandwiches. “You really are something else, little Emmie Lewis.”

Emmie blushed a bit and began putting together Loki’s sandwich first. “It’s just the way I was taught. I like to take care of you two as well, just so you know.” Her words started out even and ended in a rush of breath. “I don’t want you to think that I’m just doing it because I was…trained to do it.” Loki watched her closely, she was choosing her words carefully.

“I do not want you to think that you have to take care of us. Bucky and I are fully grown and are capable of making our own dinners.”

“I know.” Emmie bit her lip. “But you two are so good to me, protecting me and stuff.” Looking down at the sandwiches she waved her hands kind of aimlessly. “This is all I can do to pay you back.”

In an instant Loki was at her back, wrapping arms around her, and pressing his lips to her neck in an attempt at soothing her. Emmie relaxed back against him and he began stroking her side with his left hand. “Emmie, darling little bird, you must know that Bucky and I do not expect some form of pay back.”

One of her hands came up and grabbed his right hand, squeezing it tightly. “I know that. But I want to do nice things for the two of you. This is what I can do. Cook and clean.”

Loki sensed that there was more to Emmie than she let on. Her confidence had been wrecked in her previous world and he was hoping he could bring her more into her own. Holding her tightly to him, he kissed the side of her head. “I know there is more to you than cooking and cleaning, Emmie.”

“I…do not think so, but thank you for believing in me, Loki.”

Smiling, he released her so she could resume making their lunch. He grabbed a knife and began slicing the bread for her, handing her the slices so she could build the sandwiches. It was nicer doing it together.

~*~

Emmie woke Monday morning to an empty bed. It had been two full days since Bucky had left and they hadn’t so much as heard from him. She had half hoped when she went to bed that she would awaken in the middle of the night to him snuggling against her neck like he enjoyed doing in his sleep. Instead, she had a restless Loki to contend with. Loki seemed to be just as concerned about whatever mission Bucky had been sent on as well.

Tossing the blankets off her she walked into the living area and saw Loki sitting on the couch, a cup of tea in one hand and the same book he’d been studying for the past two days in his other hand. Emmie walked up to him, tugging his shirt that she was wearing down a little as she hadn’t slept in pants that night. Loki looked up at her with a smirk and set his teacup down, patting his thigh for her. She sat down on his thigh, curling up against him, her feet between his legs, barely grazing the ground.

Loki’s arm slipped around her waist and pulled her tight to him. “Little bird, it is still painfully early for you.” Loki was notorious for rising before her and Bucky. “Why are you awake?”

“I miss Bucky. I miss…him.” Her voice came out lamely. The fact was she missed a lot more than just Bucky. She missed the interaction the three of them had together, the way they played off of each other so contentedly when they were all together.

“Do I not provide you with adequate company?” Loki had a teasing tone to his voice.

Emmie looked up at him. “You are excellent company but it’s not the same without Bucky. It’s like a piece of us is missing.”

Loki nodded, agreeing with her. “I can understand that.” He held her tighter, waving the book he was reading off. “Why don’t you rest against me? Get some more sleep?”

Snuggling down against him closer, Emmie nodded. Loki grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her lower half. “Loki?”

“Yes, darling?” His fingers tangled in her hair.

“What is that book you keep reading?” Fingers paused in her hair. “I…maybe I know something about it?”

Loki smiled. “I doubt it, little bird. It is a jotunn book.”

“Ah, reviewing your origins?” The words popped out before Emmie could stop herself.

Loki stared at her for a long moment before giving a nod. “Yes.” It was obvious he was struggling with her knowing this side of him. Emmie flushed and nuzzled back down into him, playing with the fabric on his shirt.

“Sorry. I thought I might be able to help.”

“I know.” A kiss was planted on top of her head and she smiled. Loki wasn’t angry with her and that was important.

The two of them sat like that for some while, Emmie drifting back to sleep in his embrace while he sat in thought. Both of them were snapped out of their reveries by the door opening and Bucky coming in, looking thoroughly exhausted. Practically springing from Loki’s arms, Emmie ran to Bucky and threw her arms around him. He wrapped his good arm around her with a small, tired chuckle. “Did you miss me, baby girl?” Emmie just nodded against him and squeezed him tighter. Bucky dropped his tactical bag so he could give her a proper hug and kissed the top of her head. “Daddy missed you, too.” Emmie froze. Surely, she hadn’t heard him properly. Loki coughed. Bucky suddenly released Emmie, realizing what he said. “Oh fuck.”

Slowly looking up at Bucky she bit her lip. “Is that what you want me to call you?” She swallowed hard as Bucky’s eyes roamed over her face.

Bucky was obviously trying to find a way to do damage control. “I…I’m tired and it slipped out.” He scratched the back of his head. “I didn’t mean to…I don’t want you to…I…fuck.”

Loki stepped up, putting his hands on Emmie’s shoulders and staring at over her head at Bucky. “Bucky, be honest with Emmie.”

Bucky sighed. “I kind of like the idea of you…calling me that.” His words came out slowly and cautiously. “But, doll, if it triggers you or sets you off or makes you uncomfortable in any way…”

Emmie cut him off. “I did miss you, daddy.” Bucky let out a woosh of air as if everything was falling into place for them and hugged her tightly with one arm, the other reaching out for Loki who he kissed on the mouth.

“I missed you both so much.”

“I’m so glad you are back, Bucky.” Loki said. “Things didn’t feel as put together without you here.”

Bucky smiled at him and kissed him again before turning to Emmie and kissing her. “I need rest. I’ve been on reconnaissance for the past two days and I just debriefed before coming up here.”

Emmie perked up a little. “Do you need me to run you a bath?”

Bucky thought for a moment and then nodded. “Need you to? No. Want you to? Yes.”

~*~

Before Loki or Bucky could say anything else Emmie was off to the bathroom, running a hot comforting bath that was scented like lavender for him. Loki laughed. “Do you need food?” He stroked Bucky’s cheek.

Shaking his head, Bucky took Loki’s hand in his and kissed the palm. “Did she really miss me?” He whispered, almost forlornly.

“Very much so. She was positively depressed you were not in the bed this morning.”

“You took care of her.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Without a doubt. Little bird has been thoroughly watched over.”

Bucky let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Loki.”

“There is no need to thank me. I feel the same way about her, Bucky.”

Bucky kissed Loki again, forcefully, pulling him close. “Good. Two of us watching her back is good.” He glanced towards the bedroom to make sure Emmie wasn’t in ear shot. “Someone named Norman Osborn is after her.”

Loki’s eyes went wide. “What?”

His voice came out barely a whisper. “That’s what the reconnaissance was for. We’re trying to find Osborn because he’s gotten some idea that we have an asset that he wants. The only thing Steve can think of is her. She’s not to leave base without someone with her.”

Loki growled. “Are we going to tell her?”

“God, no.” Bucky said. “I don’t want to worry Emmie any more than necessary. We also have reason to believe Osborn is after Parker.”

“The spider kid?”

Bucky nodded. “Tony is bringing him here. I want him and Emmie to meet. I think they’d be good friends. He won’t care what she knows.”

“Good plan.”

The two of them turned as Emmie came out, smiling. Bucky felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at her, tugging her shirt down a little to battle the chill of the winter air. “Daddy, your bath is ready.” Her voice was a shy whisper and Bucky felt a shock go through him. She was _perfect_.

Bucky followed her into the bathroom where she insisted on peeling away his clothing, helping him out of the tactical gear he was wearing. Chuckling, he helped her when she got stuck on some of it and then went into the bedroom, removing his metal arm. Stepping back into the bathroom he slipped into the tub, groaning at how good a bath felt after two days. Laying his head back and closing his eyes he relaxed into the lavender scented water. “Oh baby girl this bath is…”

Bucky’s words were cut off as the water moved and he felt Emmie climb in his lap. His eyes snapped open and there she was, naked and straddling him. “I missed you.”

Smiling he reached up and stroked her cheek with one hand. “I missed you too.” Emmie grabbed the loofah and began to clean him. As she scrubbed his chest and shoulders, he watched her intently. She bathed every part of him, even washing his hair. When she poured the last bit of water over his head, he couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately, pulling her against the erection he had been trying to avoid pressing into her.

Bucky was surprised when she immediately kissed back, rocking towards him. She whispered against his lips. “Daddy, I think I want you.” Her tone was still unsure on the new nickname.

Growling, he slid his hand down between them, finding that she was already slick and ready to go. He arched an eyebrow. “Did you miss me that much? After only two days?”

Nodding she slipped her hands over his shoulder to kiss him, his finger slipped in her and she mewled into his mouth. Bucky slid his finger out of her after making sure she was ready and guided his erection right to her core. Surprising both of them, Emmie pushed down, taking all of him in a steady push. Her head fell back and Bucky began kissing her throat, wrapping his arm around her.

~*~

Loki huffed as the two of them finally came out of the bathroom. “Look at the mess you two made.” There was water all over the floor and Emmie looked like she had had several orgasms. “You’ve made a complete mess of the bathroom. I hope you two plan on cleaning it.”

Emmie giggled as Bucky climbed into the bed, to get some sleep. “I’ll clean it up Loki.” Pulling on one of Bucky’s shirts and a pair of her cotton panties. She immediately set to the business of mopping up the bathroom.

Loki looked at Bucky and shook his head. “I thought you were tired, Bucky.”

Bucky smiled and beckoned for Loki to climb into the bed. “Come hold me, you grouch.”

Loki laughed, complying with the order and curling into Bucky’s arms. He looked up when Emmie came out of the bathroom a half hour later and smiled at her. “Come join us.”

Bucky was already out and Emmie climbed in on the other side of him, kissing his chest as Loki pulled blankets over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my love language y'all.


End file.
